Reconstruindo o Futuro
by misskrum
Summary: Era uma questão de escolha. Ou o passado, ou um novo futuro. WIP TRGW
1. It's All Because Of You

**Títu****lo**: Reconstruindo o Passado  
**Sinopse**: Era uma questão de escolha. Ou o passado, ou um novo futuro.  
**Ship**: Tom Riddle/Ginny Weasley  
**Classificação**: M  
**Género**: Drama/General

* * *

**Reconstruindo o Futuro  
**_por misskrum_

* * *

**N/A**: A minha primeira longfic de verdade :o  
Eu mudei uma coisinha no DH, bem aqui a Ginny foi atingida por um feitiço que a... humm... feriu? HAHAHAHA  
Se considera o epílogo ou não... Vocês vão descobrir depois HAHAHAHA Eu sou má mimimi ^^  
Os nomes dos capítulos vêm das músicas do meu fanmix TG, então o que se segue vem de Scared de Three Days Grace.

* * *

**It's All Because Of You**

Abriu os olhos lentamente.

Sentiu a cabeça a arder. Era tudo muito confuso e novo. Os sons eram novos, os cheiros eram novos. Cabelos vermelhos, ardentes e dolorosos. Porque é que cabelos vermelhos a faziam querer chorar?

Sentiu que alguém a abraçava e viu aquele vermelho jogado contra a sua face. Era tudo demasiado confuso e... Branco Não conseguia perceber o que estava ao seu redor ou porque se encontrava ali.

- Ginny, querida? Estás bem?

_Ginny?_ Esse nome era-lhe estranho. Quem seria ela? Porque choravam?

Inspirou profundamente antes de olhar para o espaço que a rodeava. Era um salão, mas… A céu aberto? E quem eram todas aquelas pessoas deitadas e todas as outras a chorar? Estariam mortas? Começou a ficar assustada com aquele pensamento. O que se teria passado? O que eram aqueles pedaços de madeira que todos pareciam segurar? Começava a sentir um nó na garganta com aquela situação. Era arrepiante. Os olhos de todos tinham lágrimas e cheirava a morte naquele lugar.

Reparou nas pessoas à sua frente. Todos tinham cabelos vermelhos chamativos que ela adorou imediatamente sem saber bem porquê. Pareciam boas pessoas, acolhedoras, apesar das lágrimas que estavam nos seus olhos, enquanto se revezavam entre ela e outra pessoa que não conseguia ver.

- Ginny? – perguntou-lhe a senhora mais velha, preocupada, enquanto olhava para ela.

_Ginny_?

- Onde estou? Quem é a Ginny? – Estava confusa e doía-lhe imenso a cabeça, mais do que ela pensava suportar.

- Quem é...? Quem é a Ginny? – Alguém a abraçou mas ela não conseguiu ver quem era. Apenas conseguiu ver os seus cabelos vermelhos e sentiu as lágrimas quentes na face. Quando essa pessoa lhe agarrou na cara, viu uns olhos muito azuis que pareciam transbordar água. Alguém o chamou e o abraçou enquanto ele continuava a olhar para ela.

Sentiu medo. Não medo deles, mas medo do que poderia ser. E se tivesse sido a responsável por todas aquelas mortes? E se tivesse feito com que todos aqueles adoráveis ruivos chorassem? E se fosse a responsável por todo o desespero que se conseguia sentir naquele salão?

Levou as mãos aos cabelos e viu que eram ruivos, tão ruivos como os das pessoas à sua frente.

- Quem sou eu? – Perguntou a medo, numa voz cautelosa.

A mulher que a tinha abraçado anteriormente estava agora agarrada a um rapaz que ela conseguia finalmente ver. Era alto e magro e também tinha os cabelos muito ruivos, muito próprios de todos os que a rodeavam. Ele não se mexia e estava tão pálido... Estava morto. De repente ela percebeu e levou as mãos à boca para tentar conter o grito que saiu. O salão rodopiava vezes e vezes sem conta, até sentir os joelhos baterem no chão. As lágrimas caíam pela sua face até que outra pessoa a abraçou. Sentia-se protegida ali, no conforto naqueles braços. Quando os soluços pararam, olhou para todos os membros daquela que ela suspeitava ser a sua família. Os seus olhos pararam naquele que era uma cópia exacta do rapaz que estava morto. Os seus olhos abriram-se em horror ao ver o buraco onde supostamente estaria a orelha dele. Paralisou quando viu ao seu lado um rapaz alto e magro que poderia ser lindo se o seu rosto não estivesse coberto por cicatrizes. O que era aquilo? Sentiu o chão desabar e de repente ela não era mais nada.

**-x-**

A primeira coisa que viu foi um poster que se movimentava, mas curiosamente não se assustou com isso. Parecia-lhe uma coisa normal e perfeitamente aceitável, até porque tinha outro na parede oposta. Afastou o lençol do corpo e respirou fundo antes de começar a pensar em tudo o que sabia. Havia uma Ginny, cabelos vermelhos, todas aquelas caras, as lágrimas, os sussurros, o salão a céu aberto, os mortos. Respirou fundo outra vez. Parecia que se tinham passado séculos desde essa altura e no entanto não tinha uma noção exacta do tempo.

Levantou-se calmamente e sentiu-se tonta assim que o fez. Pôs uma mão na cama para se apoiar, enquanto esperava que aquela sensação passasse. Sentia-se confortável naquele quarto, como se tivesse realmente chegado a casa depois de um longo dia extenuante.

Quando finalmente se sentiu melhor, reparou na secretária perto de si e dirigiu-se até lá. A primeira coisa que viu foi um pequeno espelho. Perto desse espelho havia um cartão com apenas um nome: Harry Potter. Esse nome não lhe dizia nada.

Olhava o seu rosto no pequeno espelho enquanto esperava que o rosto reflectido lhe dissesse quem era. Infantilmente, esperava que o espelho lhe devolvesse as memórias dos tempos que não se lembrava. Mas ao pensar em todos aqueles mortos no salão, não sabia se realmente deveria saber.

O rapaz de olhos azuis entrou no quarto e pareceu surpreso por a encontrar acordada.

- Ginny! – Exclamou ele surpreso ao vê-la. – Mãe! A Ginny acordou! – Gritou ele a sorrir.

De repente, o seu pequeno quarto estava povoado por todos aqueles ruivos de quem ela tinha gostado e por uma rapariga lindíssima com cabelos platinados. Gostava de poder saber os nomes deles, mas por mais esforço que fizesse nem uma letra lhe vinha.

Então, a mulher mais velha perguntou-lhe:

- Ó Ginny, que preocupações nos deste! Como te sentes?

Ela tentou sorrir antes de responder:

- Eu... ah... Eu gostaria de saber os vossos nomes. Para agradecer.

Todos eles trocaram olhares preocupados antes de voltarem a olhar para ela. Quem lhe respondeu foi o senhor mais velho.

- Nós somos a tua família Ginny. Eu sou o teu pai, Arthur Weasley. Aquela é a tua mãe, Molly. – E ia apontado para cada um dos membros da família - Ali está o teu irmão, Ronald, mas é preferível que lhe chames Ron. – E nesse momento Ron deu um sorriso tímido – E ali está o Percy, seguido do Charlie, depois está o George e finalmente tens ali o Bill com a sua mulher, Fleur.

- Família. – Repetiu Ginny, saboreando o sabor doce da palavra.

**-x-**

Os próximos dias passaram rapidamente entre consultas em S. Mungus e a sua acolhedora casa. O curandeiro responsável por ela foi bastante simpático e esclareceu que o estado de Ginny não deveria ser permanente, mas que também não deveria ser forçado com magia, mas sim acontecer naturalmente. Então, ele ia-lhe mostrando fotografias, dizendo-lhe nomes, mostrando-lhe lugares, para ver se ela reagia. E cada vez que ela saía da sala branca e encolhia os ombros, em sinal do progresso nulo, a sua mãe abraçava-a e dizia-lhe que tudo ia ficar bem.

Já estava acostumada com os nomes e as pessoas da sua família. Sentia um verdadeiro carinho por eles e sentia-se grata por estarem do seu lado. Mas depois de várias semanas sem sinal de melhoras, Ron achou que talvez um pouco de _magia_ lhe fizesse recordar alguma coisa. Então, Ron achou que era altura de Ginny ver Harry pela primeira vez desde o fim da Guerra.

Tudo aconteceu de forma natural. Harry entrou em casa com Ron e este levou-o ao jardim onde Ginny estava sentada, a ver Charlie e George mandarem maças um ao outro em cima de vassouras. Ron chamou Ginny e ela apenas cumprimentou Harry, perguntando-lhe depois de onde o conhecia. O simples olhar de Ron fez com que ela percebesse que talvez o rapaz com os olhos brilhantes tivesse tido alguma importância, importância essa que ela não conseguiu sentir. Ficou ao lado deles durante horas, enquanto o rapaz, que se chamava Harry, lhe ia fazendo algumas perguntas às quais ela não soube responder. Ele falou-lhe de uma Guerra, contra a clara vontade de Ron, e por muito que algo dentro dela que dissesse que era melhor não saber, ela não conseguiu conter a sua curiosidade.

Então, Harry começou a contar a história dele. Desde a tentativa de assassinato de Voldemort, à sua vida em Privet Drive, até finalmente chegar a Hogwarts. Ginny já tinha ouvido falar de magia, de Hogwarts, dos campos sem fim, da Floresta Proibida, da mulher-gorda, mas nunca tinha ouvido falar de Tom Riddle, de basiliscos e de um diário. E Ginny começou a sentir as suas mãos gelarem quando soube que tinha sido possuída pelo feiticeiro negro que tinha tentado matar Harry. Mas a história prosseguiu, depois de Ron lhe ter garantido que isso não tinha comprometido o seu futuro. Quando Harry referiu os tempos de namoro entre os dois, Ginny corou e notou o quão vermelhas ficaram as orelhas de Ron. E quis sorrir, mas não conseguiu, pois Harry relatava brevemente os acontecimentos da batalha.

- Ele foi um monstro, mas já morreu. Apesar disso, achei que deverias saber como chegaste aqui, como perdeste a tua memória depois de teres caído com força no chão devido ao feitiço de Bellatrix contra ti. – Concluiu Harry.

Ginny não estava confusa. Custava-lhe apenas acreditar que tinha sido _íntima_ de alguém que tinha sido responsável por todas as mortes que Harry lhe tinha falado, pela orelha que faltava a George, pela morte de Fred, pelas horríveis cicatrizes de Bill.

- Agradeço-te o me teres contado isto. Eu já deveria ter desconfiado, vocês já me deviam ter dito! – Exclamou ela a olhar para o irmão.

- Tu ainda não estás bem, eu não deveria ter deixado...

- Se tu tivesses impedido, Ron, e depois eu viesse a saber disto ainda mais tarde, iria ser pior!

Os três calaram-se e Ginny olhou para o céu, onde pequenos pontos vermelhos passavam de um lado para outro em grande velocidade. Ela pensou um pouco antes de dizer, decidida:

- Eu quero aprender magia outra vez.

**-x-**

Mais tarde, ninguém se opôs ao desejo de Ginny, quando Ron comunicou à família o que Harry tinha contado. Molly começou por protestar, _já que Ginny ainda era uma criança, _apesar de já ser maior, mas Ginny abraçou-a e disse que estava preparada para tudo, e que Harry tinha tido uma importância crucial para o retorno da sua memória. Talvez tudo o que ela precisasse fosse de estar perto do seu povo novamente. E foi nessa noite que ficou decidido que Hermione Granger e Harry Potter seriam os professores de Ginny.

Hermione era provavelmente a pessoa mais indicada para o papel, Ginny ainda se lembrava da forma como ela abraçava Ron no dia em que ela "acordou", lembrava-se também de ver cartas dela a chegarem de manhã e de Ron lhe dizer que gostava muito dela e que Hermione estava na Austrália, onde foi buscar os pais.

Logo que entrou pela porta do seu quarto, Ginny sentiu que ela era uma amiga, uma pessoa em quem confiar. E talvez fosse pela cumplicidade entre as duas que as coisas pareciam correr perfeitamente.

Ginny tinha uma aptidão muito forte para a magia, porque a magia estava dentro dela, guardada, à espera do momento ideal para despertar.

Harry era um excelente professor, também, e ela adorava as histórias que ele contava sobre o Exército de Dumbledore, e ela quase chorou a rir quando eles lhe contaram que a cara de Marietta nunca mais ficou normal.

Aos poucos, Ginny ia reaprendendo a utilizar magia correctamente, e nem mesmo assim as suas memórias voltaram.

Isto continuou assim até Hermione se esquecer de alguns livros de magia no quarto de Ginny.

* * *

**N/A**: Ora bem, algumas considerações. Esta fic era para sair em Setembro... Estamos em Janeiro HAHAHAHAHA Isso mostra um pouco a minha dificuldade em escrever algo longo (Vancouver está aí para provar isso e até Pecados Capitais e são ambas pequenas mas em capítulos). O plot essencialmente não mudou, mas mudou a minha visão sobre ele. A fic era para ser muito mais leve do que vai acabar por ser. Avisando que os dois primeiros capítulos são mais uma introdução/prólogo grande e que eu estou mortinha, mas mortinha para postar o três *.* Estou a acabar de rever/mudar/apagar o capítulo dois sendo que o três está pronto. Não devo demorar (L)

Fanfic dedicada ao Les, que passou a ser o meu beta HAHAHAHAHA Também para a Ireth (L) porque ela é um amor e para a Jeeh que vai ler HAHAHAHAH Vocês são uns queridos (L)

Espero que gostem o/


	2. The Point Of No Return

**Título**: Reconstruindo o Futuro  
**Sinopse**: Era uma questão de escolha. Ou o passado, ou um novo futuro.  
**Ship**: Tom Riddle/Ginny Weasley  
**Classificação**: M  
**Género**: Drama/General  
**Disclaimer**: Nada, excepto o plot, me pertence.

* * *

**Reconstruindo o Futuro  
**_por misskrum_

* * *

**N/A**: Como já se estava a esperar, o nome do capítulo vem de uma música do PotO, que também faz parte do meu fanmix, The Point Of No Return.

* * *

**The Point Of No Return**

_Isto continuou assim até Hermione se esquecer de alguns livros de magia no quarto de Ginny. _

(...)

Ginny era uma pessoa curiosa, entre outras coisas, mas ela nunca invadiria a privacidade de uma amiga. Então, na primeira vez que Ginny viu os livros que Hermione tinha deixado, especialmente o pequeno livro com a capa de couro, ela apenas pegou neles e pousou-os na sua secretária, onde costumava trabalhar com ela. O problema foi que Hermione não pode voltar no dia seguinte, porque as aulas aproximavam-se e, ao contrário de Ron e Harry, ela ia voltar ao castelo e concluir a sua educação mágica.

Ginny ia aproveitar para arrumar algumas coisas, quando viu outra vez o livro e reparou no título, "_Feitiços e Outras Façanhas Mais_". Ela deixou-se envolver naquelas páginas mágicas, sedenta por informação. Consultou o índice e, entre os tópicos sobre _animagus_ e transfiguração humana avançada, ela reparou num tópico deveras curioso.

- Viagens no tempo... – Disse Ginny baixo, mesmo sem ninguém no quarto.

Rapidamente encontrou a página indicada e começou a ler.

**-x-**

Desde que Harry lhe contou sobre o diário e sobre Tom Riddle ela não parou de pensar nisso. Pensar como ele a tinha manipulado, como ela tinha caído sem protestar, como ela esteve perto da morte. E ainda haviam todas as coisas terríveis que ele tinha feito à sua família e ao mundo mágico em geral. Será que não havia uma maneira de alterar isso? Será que todas as possibilidades tinham sido esgotadas?

E quanto mais Ginny lia, mais ela queria lutar por essa oportunidade que se desenhava na sua mente, porque ela não tinha um passado, mas aquilo tinha-lhe aberto as portas para um novo futuro.

**-x-**

Durante exactamente dois dias, Ginny andou bastante calada pela casa, procurando até lugares tranquilos onde pudesse pensar. Ela reviu o seu plano vezes sem conta antes de escrever a carta que alteraria o futuro, a carta a contar o seu plano ao Ministro da Magia.

Ginny não era doida, ela tinha todo o plano na sua cabeça. Ela queria conhecer aquele que tanto a tinha fascinado, queria dar um bom futuro a todos aqueles que sofreram, vingando-se daquele que tanto mal fez. Ela nunca foi fraca e sabia que poderia ser mais fria que qualquer um, vivo. Ela sabia o mal que ele tinha feito, mas não o tinha vivido. Ela não tinha visto Fred a morrer, George a perder uma orelha, Bill a ganhar aquelas cicatrizes. Ela simplesmente apareceu, ali no meio, sabendo que alguém tinha sido o culpado, mas sem ter sofrido com isso. E ela também sabia que tinha razão e não podia ser ignorada.

E foi com alívio que dias mais tarde ela recebeu a resposta por coruja.

O Ministro da Magia tinha-se mostrado espantado pela atitude dela, mas não a podendo ignorar, convocou uma audiência para dali a três dias. Era a sua única hipótese.

**-x-**

Ginny conteve um grito quando abriu a porta do escritório de Kingsley. Toda a sua família estava lá e, pela cara da sua mãe, eles não estavam a esperar aquilo dela. Harry estava lá, Hermione estava lá, e ela não conhecia nem um terço das pessoas que povoavam a sala. Depois de se ter feito silêncio, a audiência começou.

Era óbvio que Harry teria de ser o primeiro a falar, dividindo a Sra. Weasley entre apoiá-lo e acalmar as suas ideias.

- Nunca me falaram dessa possibilidade! Eu vou!

- Não! Não, Mr. Potter, você não pode. – Disse o Ministro.

Harry abanou a cabeça não acreditando naquelas palavras. Ele estava preparado para lutar. Ele sempre esteve.

- Eu posso ir. Eu estou preparado para ir!

- Está demasiado frágil. Todos estamos. – Minerva olhava o homem na sua frente. Ele tinha crescido imenso nos últimos tempos. No entanto algo nele era frágil e quebradiço como se estivesse perto de um colapso.

- Mas estão a considerar mandar a Ginny viajar no futuro? – Ele inquiria furioso - Ela é só uma criança!

Minerva sorriu. Um riso sem alegria. Levaria muito tempo até que alguém sorrisse espontaneamente naquele castelo. Eram demasiadas vidas, demasiados amigos, demasiadas recordações.

- Ela não é uma criança e você está perfeitamente ciente disso. Mas o ponto aqui não é esse. O ponto aqui é saber se vale a pena arriscar a vida de uma pessoa para que tenhamos as nossas vidas novamente, uma por todas –

- Isso é loucura! – Interveio Molly.

- Todos temos a consciência disso aqui. – Kingsley falou gravemente.

- Então porquê continuar com esse plano?

- Não se trata de um plano Potter! É uma mera especulação. Estamos aqui para dar uma oportunidade para a Stra. Weasley se explicar. Eu também fiquei deveras chocado quando ela me contactou. Mas ela tem o direito a esta audição.

O silêncio instalou-se na sala até que finalmente uma velha feiticeira disse calmamente:

- Tem medo Potter? Medo de viver o que poderia ter sido?

O rosto dele mostrou a sua incredulidade com aquela pergunta.

- Medo de... conhecer os meus pais? De ter Sirius comigo?

- _Medo de tudo o que mudará_. Se a miúda for e a sua missão for bem sucedida, todas as suas memórias mudarão. Você deixará de ser quem é... Para ser um rapaz como outro qualquer. Uma pessoa como outra qualquer. Está preparado?

Harry ficou chocado com a pergunta da velha feiticeira. Não percebeu o ponto dela. É claro que ele queria ter os pais de volta, mas era uma missão suicida! E porque não ir ele? Não era mais simples? Ele não tinha nada a perder, não tinha uma família de quem cuidar... Tecnicamente, tinha o Teddy, mas ele ficava com Andromeda. E ninguém pode sentir falta de algo que nunca teve. Ele arrependeu-se desse pensamento no segundo seguinte, ao pensar nos seus pais.

- Ela é minha filha! – Disse Molly, tentando-se acalmar. – Minha filha! Isto não está em cogitação, ela não vai! Eu não vou perder outro filho!

- Molly, está tudo bem. Ela está aqui... – Disse Arthur baixinho.

O olhar culpado de Hermione denunciava a discussão com Ron momentos antes, Ginny quase podia ouvir a voz do irmão a culpar a namorada, por a sua irmã ter lido o livro.

Harry estava, sem sombra de dúvidas, furioso. O cabelo parecia ainda mais desalinhado do que o costume e falava rapidamente com Bill e Charlie. Eles nunca a deixariam partir.

A sua mãe parecia estar à beira das lágrimas, com o rosto muito vermelho e a respiração acelerada. Arthur tentava acalmá-la, mas sem efeito.

E Ginny perguntou-se se o seu plano não ia ser apenas mais uma fonte de dor para a família, em vez de curar as feridas.

- Pensei que não se podia alterar o passado. – Disse Harry depois, evitando evitar para a velha feiticeira outra vez.

- E não se pode... – Respondeu Minerva calmamente – Viagens no tempo são muito perigosas. Viagens no tempo para o alterar então... São suicidas.

- Mas… Aí está...!

- Tente entender Potter, ninguém aqui quer que a Weasley morra. Ninguém quer trazer mais dor a essa família. Estamos apenas a considerar aquilo que ela quer. E ela é maior de idade como sabe.

- Isso não lhe dá o direito de se matar!

- Pot... Harry, Todos... Ouçam. Acho que é a altura de eu me explicar para todos vocês perceberem. Eu não me quero matar. Eu não tenho tendências suicidas... Pelo menos que me lembre. – Ginny sorria.

Algumas pessoas mais corajosas ainda conseguiram esboçar uns sorrisos tímidos.

- Mas na verdade eu não posso dizer nada porque eu não me lembro. Essa é a questão, eu vim parar a um mundo que não me pertence, porque eu não me lembro dele. Eu vim parar aqui e eu vi a minha família unida na tristeza, separada de um dos seus componentes... E o pequeno Teddy que perdeu os pais, e todas aquelas pessoas – e eu tenho a certeza que estou a falar quase todos vocês – que perderam alguém em todos estes anos. Vocês sofrem... Mas eu não. Eu sinto vontade de chorar à noite... Mas eu não sei porquê. Eu vejo o mundo a tentar-se recompor aos bocados de uma coisa que eu não me recordo, e, sinceramente, não quero lembrar. Eu sou a pessoa indicada para voltar atrás no tempo se isso puder acontecer. Se não puder, bem... aí eu vou ter de me arranjar sozinha.

- Pode nos dizer o porquê de ser a pessoa indicada? – Kingley decidiu intervir antes que o Harry começasse a falar outra vez.

- A razão suprema. Eu não me lembro. Enquanto que qualquer um de vós seria imprudente e o tentaria matar de qualquer maneira... Eu sei que ele já era forte na altura... Brilhante até. Não seria chegar lá e matá-lo. Seria chegar lá e arranjar maneira de o destruir. Arranjar maneira de mudar tudo. Arranjar maneira de reconstruir o futuro, reconstruindo o passado. O vosso passado. O meu futuro. O futuro que conta com os Prewett, os Longbottom, os Lupin... Os Potter. Vocês podem ter os vossos entes queridos de volta. Cada um de vocês pode ter aquela pessoa que tanto amou e que vos foi tirada brutalmente de volta. Eu posso tentar, por todos vocês.

- Eu não deixo! – Exclamou Molly, levantando-se da cadeira de qualquer jeito.

- Talvez Molly – disse Kingsley evitando olhar para a mulher – a decisão já não te pertença a ti.

- E pertence a uma criança? – Insistiu ela.

- Não exactamente. A Ginny está disposta a se sacrificar por todos nós. Ora, eu também não acho uma ideia brilhante e, se a decisão partisse de mim, eu a proibiria, mas a decisão parte de todas as pessoas aqui presentes. Eu sugiro uma votação.

Ruídos de aprovação surgiram por toda a parte.

Kingsley levantou-se e disse:

- Muito bem, quem é contra levante o braço direito.

Todos os Weasley levantaram o braço, assim como Harry, Hermione e ainda pessoas sem rosto.

- Muito bem, quinze pessoas contra. E quem está a favor?

Vários braços se levantaram no ar. Enquanto contava, Kingsley ia ficando branco.

- Dezanove pessoas contra quinze. Parece que fez um bom trabalho Stra. Weasley.

Os Weasley olhavam em volta quase matando quem votou a favor e Molly começou a chorar baixinho. Ginny andou na sua direcção, abraçou-a e sentiu os braços da sua mãe apertarem-se à sua volta, como que a garantir que ela nunca sairia dali. Ginny deu-lhe um beijo no rosto e disse simplesmente que ela iria ter Fred de volta. E Fabian. E Gideon. E tudo ficaria bem, finalmente.

Mais tarde, Minerva aproximou-se dela.

- Existem algumas coisas que deve saber. Poderá vir aqui amanhã? Acho que deverá saber alguns factos, eu a avisarei sobre outros e será uma espécie de pré-ida.

- Tudo bem. – Disse Ginny simplesmente. – Amanhã cá estarei.

- Muito obrigado. – E Minerva afastou-se.

**-x-**

Toda a gente a evitou pelo resto do dia. Ginny estava sentada no jardim a ver o luar quando Harry se aproximou dela. Manteve-se calado durante algum tempo e Ginny também não fez nenhum sinal de que estava a espera que ele falasse. Mas ele não aguentou eternamente e quando se encheu disse:

- Isso é de doidos!

Ginny respirou calmamente antes de responder.

- Eu decido o que é de doidos aqui! O meu irmão morreu e a única imagem dele que eu tenho é do seu gémeo sem uma orelha! Eu quero voltar atrás! Eu quero poder mudar tudo!

- Os meus pais morreram Ginny! Mas não é ao voltar atrás que podes mudar alguma coisa!

- Eu vou.

Ela estava determinada.

- Ginny, eu não te posso perder...

- Desculpa Harry, mas eu não sei o que é perder-te. Eu sinto... alegria quando te vejo? É tão confuso... E não sinto... necessidade de ti. Desculpa.

Ele estava a sofrer com as palavras dela... Mas ela continuava a ser directa. Sempre directa.

- Tu vais acabar por te lembrar de toda a gente. Do teu mundo. – disse debilmente.

Ela simplesmente sorriu.

- Eu vou... Mas à minha maneira. E vou acelerar um pouco o processo.

* * *

**N/A**: Obrigado ao Les, again, pela betagem \o/ Capítulo para as três únicas pessoas que são doidas o suficiente para ler o que eu posto: Les, Ireth e Jeeh HAHAHAH (L) Vocês são mesmo uns amores, e espero que aguentem o suficiente até a fic finalmente animar (:


	3. A Million Miles Away

**Título**: Reconstruindo o Futuro  
**Sinopse**: Era uma questão de escolha. Ou o passado, ou um novo futuro.  
**Ship**: Tom Riddle/Ginny Weasley  
**Classificação**: M  
**Género**: Drama/General  
**Disclaimer**: Rigel, Izar, Lesath, Ascella e Syrma pertencem-me sim. HAHAHAHAH

* * *

**Reconstruindo o Futuro  
**_por misskrum_

* * *

**N/A**: Ora bem, o nome do capítulo não vem de uma música do meu fanmix, mas de uma música que estaria no fanmix da fic se ela tivesse um HAHAHAHA Ela vem de Hurt (lembrem-se apenas da versão do Johnny Cash, please) e é a música mais Minerva ever nesta fic "_what i've I became, my sweatest friend? __Every one I know goes away in the end_".

* * *

**A Million Miles Away **

Ginny olhava para aquela porta que a separava da sua antiga vice-directora. Não fazia a mais pequena ideia do que ela tinha para lhe dizer. Depois de Harry ir embora, passou horas a pensar no propósito daquela conversa. Talvez só quisesse que ela desistisse da viagem, talvez só quisesse que ela se sentisse mal por causa da família. Mas fosse o que fosse, ela estava perto de descobrir. Ginny respirou fundo, bateu à porta e esperou o tão conhecido "entre".

Para sua surpresa, a própria Minerva abriu a porta e fechou-a atrás de si.

- Fico feliz por ter vindo, senhorita Weasley. Acompanhe-me, por favor.

Ginny estava um pouco surpreendida com isto. Onde iriam? Porquê?

Seguiu-a até chegarem ao que parecia ser uma biblioteca.

- Deve-se estar a perguntar porque é que a chamei ontem… Bem, esta é a razão – disse Minerva indicando uma secretária um pouco afastada do centro da sala.

- Mas eu... Humm... Não compreendo. – Respondeu Ginny.

Minerva sorriu tristemente.

- É normal não compreender. A verdade é que há coisas que devem ser esclarecidas antes de ir. E outras que devem ser analisadas. Um exemplo é o seu nome. Como é que se quer chamar? – Perguntou Minerva, sem parar de procurar alguns papéis no meio da confusão. A sala não parecia ser muito utilizada.

- O meu nome? – Responder Ginny sem perceber.

- Nada contra Weasley, mas a verdade é que não pode continuar com esse nome. É necessário escolher um nome mais vulgar. Algo que não chame muito a atenção… A sua situação puro-sangue também deverá ser alterada – como viu que Ginny ainda estava um pouco confusa ela continuou. – Sim. Isto deve ser alterado para sua segurança. Todas as famílias de sangue puro são muito conhecidas e deverá gostar de saber que dois familiares seus andam em Hogwarts, daí não poder continuar a usar Weasley. Como ficamos Senhorita?

- Quem andou em Hogwarts na altura? – Perguntou Ginny sem se conter. Era bom demais saber que não estaria sozinha, mesmo que nem conhecesse os seus familiares. Era a sua oportunidade de não ficar só… Conseguir alguém que se importasse com ela. Era uma questão de sangue. Era sempre uma questão de sangue.

- A seu tempo, saberá. Primeiro, o seu nome.

Ginny pensou antes de responder.

- Na audiência... Havia alguém chamado Cooper. Eu gostei do nome, mas não sei se pode ser usado – falou ela, por fim.

- Excelente, Senhorita. Vamos por fim começar.

Minerva levantou-se para ir buscar um livro grande cheio de pó. Parecia um daqueles livros que Hermione levava para as suas lições. Perguntou-se se Minerva não a ia mandar para o passado naquele momento, sem se despedir de ninguém… Talvez fosse melhor, mas ela realmente gostaria de se ter despedido da sua família, dizer-lhes que tudo ficaria bem e que ela ia voltar. Mesmo que ela não tivesse a certeza da veracidade dessas palavras.

- Rigel Mizar foi o prefeito de Ravenclaw, nessa altura. Ele era também a pessoa que eu poderia considerar o melhor amigo. Ele era reservado, respeitador e sangue-puro. O mais curioso é que ele e Tom tinham algum grau de intimidade, visto que ambos faziam parte do Slugclub. Rigel morreu na ascensão do Riddle ao poder, sendo brutalmente assassinado em sua casa. Provavelmente por ter oferecido resistência, assim como o seu pai. Se pergunta porque nunca ouviu o seu nome, isso é porque ele nunca foi membro da ordem. A ordem é posterior à sua morte, que foi mesmo no início da tão chamada _recruta_ do Riddle.

- Isso é horrível! – Disse Ginny.

- É sim. Se me é permitida uma opinião, Riddle tinha medo de Rigel. Talvez medo que ele fosse melhor do que ele. Rigel era, sim, uma pessoa melhor do que ele e, embora bastante bom a quase todas as disciplinas, nada que se comparasse ao Riddle. Irás ver que ele era de uma dedicação e concentração extrema em todas as aulas. Um modelo de aluno, um colega perfeito. – Concluiu Minerva.

- Enquanto não os mata! – Exclamou Ginny, mal parecendo acreditar na história que Minerva lhe contava.

- Verdade. Enfim, esta não é a única história que te quero contar, embora seja a mais dolorosa para mim, devido ao nosso grau de proximidade na altura – mexendo nuns papéis, ela retomou – Sim, o Izar. O prefeito de Gryffindor chamava-se Izar Nashira. Izar devia ser muito provavelmente o único aluno de toda a escola que não confiava em Riddle e tinha bastante ódio dele. Ele era alemão e a sua mãe era judia. Talvez não te lembres, ou não te tenham falado na Segunda Guerra Mundial muggle. Havia um homem, Hitler, que achava que a raça ariana era a mais pura e capaz, então, ele quis que só houvessem casamentos entre pessoas da mesma raça. O problema foi que ele fez com que os judeus morressem em massa, porque não os achava puros o suficiente. Quase todo o mundo muggle esteve envolvido nessa guerra, foi bastante sangrenta e com um saldo de mortes muito elevado. O que interessa aqui é que a mãe de Izar não se sentia em segurança e sentia-se demasiado longe de casa, sendo uma aflição receber cartas de pessoas cheias de medo pela situação e saber que morreram quando essas cartas não chegavam mais. Foi por isso que o Izar abandonou Hogwarts antes do fim do sexto ano. Ele foi dos únicos na altura que não sofreu directamente com a ascensão de Riddle. No entanto, não ter estado lá, atingiu-lhe muito mais do que qualquer morte o poderia fazer. Izar está vivo, sim, mas está isolado. A única vez que consegui falar com ele foi quando ele me disse o que sentiu ao ver todos os que amava mortos. Depois, manteve-se calado.

- Não consigo decidir qual das histórias me meteu mais pena. – Disse Ginny por fim.

Minerva olhou-a duramente.

- Não é uma questão de pena. Não quero que chegue lá e tenha pena deles. Quero que perceba as suas histórias, que saiba o quando cada um deles suou, o quando cada um deles chorou, o quanto cada um deles teve de enfrentar. Quero que chegue lá e os olhe nos olhos, porque sabe que a vida deles pode mudar e talvez você seja a única oportunidade que eles têm. – Replicou Minerva duramente.

- Como posso eu mudar a história do Izar? Ela não está relacionada com o Riddle!

- É absolutamente necessário que ele não vá embora. Nada acontecerá à sua mãe e, se a sua missão tiver sucesso, nada lhe acontecerá devido ao Riddle.

Ginny sabia para o que ia quando decidiu encarar a possibilidade. Era para isto que ela ia arriscar a vida, para que outros pudessem viver. Mesmo sem conhecer nenhum dos dois, isso mudaria no máximo dentro de dias. E estava mais do que claro que ela ia sim, fazer tudo para também os manter vivos.

- Ignatius Prewett é o seu avó paterno, lamento dizer-lhe que ele já morreu. No entanto, vai conhecê-lo. Ele faz parte dos Ravenclaw também. E Septimus Weasley dos Gryffindor.

- Os meus avôs! – Exclamou Ginny.

- Sim, eles andam em anos diferentes. Septimus anda apenas no terceiro ano enquanto que Ignatius anda no sétimo. Outro nome que deve recordar de conversas é _Malfoy, _certo?– Sugeriu Minerva.

Ginny lembrou-se da breve conversa entre Hermione e Ron sobre um furão chamado Malfoy e reprimiu um sorriso.

- Acho que já ouvi qualquer coisa a propósito.

- Pois, o avô de Draco Malfoy, que andou no ano posterior ao seu, é aluno de Slytherin, na altura. Talvez se recorde também dos Black. Walburga, a mãe do padrinho do Potter, e Lucretia Black andavam no sétimo ano. Orion andava uns anos antes e Alphard andava no sexto. Muitos nomes seriam facilmente reconhecidos por si se tivesse um pouco mais de memória, possivelmente um pouco mais de tempo – disse Minerva cautelosamente.

- Não quero mais tempo, não preciso de mais tempo. Quanto mais tempo demoro, mais a minha família sofre e mais eu sofro com eles. Não! Já chega. Eu sei que estou preparada. – Disse Ginny decidida.

Minerva pareceu avaliá-la por um instante.

- As suas companheiras de quarto serão Ascella Keid e Syrma Caph, se ficar em Gryffindor como eu acredito que acontecerá. Ascella vai se apaixonar por Alphard Black. O problema é que ela era _muggle born_ e vai desaparecer misteriosamente dias antes do casamento secreto. Alguém a quem eles contaram estava a jogar um jogo duplo. Enfim, ela nunca mais foi vista. Temo que não haja qualquer salvação para o seu futuro. Fartei-me de pensar e conjecturar, mas nada a vai impedir de se apaixonar e lutar por Alphard. Está fora das suas mãos. Não pode continuar no passado por anos e anos apenas para salvar alguém. Mesmo sem as influências do Riddle, os Black serão sempre os Black até hoje. – Admitiu Minerva.

- Talvez haja alguma salvação… Não se pode desistir assim das pessoas! – Começou Ginny.

- Lição número um, senhorita Weasley: não pode salvar o mundo todo. Não pode. Há coisas que vão além das suas possibilidades.

- Eu entrei nisto sabendo que estava a arriscar a minha própria vida. Porque não haveria de ir até ao fim?

- Porque você não pode! – Explicou Minerva já exaltada. – Simplesmente não pode! Você acha que pode ficar eternamente no passado? Não lhe ocorreu que pode nem sequer conseguir regressar? Não lhe ocorreu que pode ficar presa no tempo eternamente? Não gostaria de salvar os seus irmãos e depois não os ver?

- Tudo o que eu faço é por eles – começou ela - mas o meu mundo já não é este - concluiu para si.

- Tenha cuidado, então. Quando a sua missão estiver feita, regresse. Mas faça-o rapidamente. Não sabemos as mazelas que poderá ter ao estar tanto tempo no passado. Recomendo-lhe que tenha atenção à maneira como fala, pois alguns vocábulos não são mais usados. Estive a pensar na melhor solução para si. Não pode simplesmente aparecer lá e dizer que vem de outra escola, porque o director Dippet iria verificar. Talvez você conhecesse uma feiticeira. Talvez você tivesse aulas em casa, porque os seus pais eram muito conservadores. Com a morte dele, você veio. Não é obrigatório frequentar Hogwarts, como sabe. O melhor mesmo é dizer que você era... Canadiana. Isso mesmo, canadiana.

- Ora bem, eu sou Ginevra Cooper e sou canadiana, mais precisamente de... – E olhou para a mulher à sua esquerda à espera que ela concluísse.

- Ohh, não sei. Toronto, Montreal, Vancouver, Otawa, tem muito por onde escolher. Seja qual for é capaz de encontrar informações sobre qualquer um desses lugares aqui.

- Eu acho que sei... New Westminster. É perto de Vancouver, ouvi falar disso recentemente. – Disse Ginny.

- Achei excelente! – Respondeu Minerva. – Bem, agora vamos ao mais importante. Após uma conversa com o Potter, ele explicou-me que o Riddle se manteve vivo por causa de horcruxes.

- Sim, eu sei.

- No momento em que você for para o passado, Riddle já fez a sua primeira horcrux, o anel de Slytherin. É crucial que o destrua antes de o tentar matar, seja lá isso quando for...

- Eu sei. Hermione esteve no meu quarto ontem, quando todos pensavam que eu estava a dormir. Eu percebi o que tenho que fazer e como tenho que fazer. Eu vou tentar e tentar até ao fim. Até morrer se for preciso – concluiu Ginny.

- Não! Se algo estiver a correr mal, apenas volte. Não morra, não faça nenhuma asneira. Já fez muito mais do que alguém poderia imaginar. Prometa senhorita.

- Prometo – mas os dedos de Ginny estavam infantilmente cruzados atrás das costas.

- Talvez devesse descansar. Amanhã partirá. Eu própria farei o feitiço. Dar-lhe-ei um papel com o feitiço para voltar. É simples, conseguirá fazê-lo sem problemas. – E Minerva apontou para o livro que tinha ido buscar no início. - Deverá folheá-lo esta noite.

**-x-**

Era o livro das classes de 1943.

Admirou os olhos pretos de Riddle, o cabelo negro e a sua pose ligeiramente arrogante. Passou a mão na fotografia daquele que ia ser o maior feiticeiro das trevas de sempre. Viu a pequena cicatriz no lábio de Rigel. Viu o cabelo flamejante do seu avô e os olhos muito azuis de Izar. Viu-os a todos, com especial atenção de cada vez. Viu-os a todos, até quase saber de cor cada um dos seus traços. Porque eles iam ser a sua futura família. E faltava cada vez menos.

**-x-**

A sua mãe já chorava desde a noite passada. Quando Minerva chegou, deu um abraço apertado a cada um, até a Harry que fez questão de estar presente. Disse palavras das quais ela não sabia o que pensar, desejou coisas que poderiam não se concretizar e nem reparou nas prendas que cada um meteu na sua mala. Minerva esperou pacientemente por todas as dolorosas despedidas, até que Ginny disse que era tempo de ir e saiu de casa com as lágrimas a brotar dos olhos. Com um botão de transporte, viajaram até aos portões de Hogwarts onde Ginny mudou de roupa, para alguma coisa mais da época. Ginny sentiu que um pouco da sua memória voltava, quando se lembrava de vários beijos perto do lago com Harry. Da sensação de salvação. Mas antes que dissesse alguma coisa, Minerva pôs nas suas mãos o papel que a traria de volta e murmurou as palavras que poderiam alterar o passado e o futuro de todos.

**-x-**

Ginny olhava confusa para os portões onde alguém a encarava. A roupa era sem dúvida antiga e ela soube que tinha dado certo. Então, ela dirigiu-se ao desconhecido e disse:

- Olá, eu sou Ginevra Cooper. Venho de New Westminster, no Canadá. Humm… Eu venho estudar para Hogwarts. Posso entrar?

* * *

**N/A**: Thanks ao Les por me aturar e betar estas coisas (L) Porque personagem originais? Bem, eu só tinha criado uma personagem original antes e era a maior Mary Sue ever HAHAHAHA Mas a questão aqui é que era necessário. Não vai existir só o Tom no castelo, vai ser um ano normal (L) E sim, eu sei que este capítulo foi kinda boring, mesmo que eu o adore, mas é necessário tanto para o desenvolvimento da fic, mas como para a compreensão geral da mesma. Todos os nomes são... nomes de estrelas como não podia deixar de ser HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

**Um SUPER OBRIGADO aos meus três leitores HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Se eu ainda não desisti foi por vossa causa, obrigado mesmo (L)**


	4. Protège Moi

**Título**: Reconstruindo o Futuro  
**Sinopse**: Era uma questão de escolha. Ou o passado, ou um novo futuro.  
**Ship**: Tom Riddle/Ginny Weasley  
**Classificação**: M  
**Género**: Drama/General  
**Disclaimer**: Rigel, Izar, Lesath, Ascella e Syrma pertencem-me sim. Eu gostava que o Tom também me pertencesse ._.

* * *

**Reconstruindo o Futuro  
**_por misskrum_

* * *

**N/A**: O título deste capítulo também vem de uma música do meu fanmix TG, protège-moi de placebo. Capítulo com o Tom :oooooo HAHAHAHA Espero que gostem o/

* * *

**Protège-moi**

O desconhecido continuava parado, observando-a sem abrir a boca, o que começava a inquietar Ginny. O tamanho do indivíduo também não ajudava nada. Ele era enorme e parecia ameaçador e... Hagrid! O guarda dos campos, a história de Hermione! Rapidamente se lembrou o que ela lhe tinha contado sobre a amabilidade e a sensibilidade de Hagrid. Ele podia parecer um pouco assustador, mas era tudo fachada. Este Hagrid ainda não tinha quase o tamanho de dois homens, nem tinha a sua barba enorme, como na fotografia que tinha visto dele. Ainda era um jovem, um jovem enorme e com um aspecto invulgar, mas um jovem. Então Ginny aproximou-se dos portões e perguntou outra vez se não podia entrar. Foi aí que ela ouviu a sua voz pela primeira vez.

- Ginevra Cooper? Nunca ouvi falar de nenhuma Ginevra Cooper. Estás matriculada em Hogwarts? – Ele perguntou.

- Não exactamente. Sou canadiana, os meus pais morreram. A minha tia não quis continuar no Canadá e viemos para Inglaterra. Hogwarts é a escola de magia da Inglaterra, então, aqui estou eu – Ginny tentou esboçar um sorriso.

Não vendo nada que fizesse parecer que ela estava a mentir, Hagrid abriu os portões e começou a acompanhar Ginny para o castelo.

- Deverás ir até ao director, o professor Dippet. Ele verá se estás a falar a verdade. Dentro do castelo, pede a alguém para te levar lá. Com certeza, alguém estará disponível para isso.

Ginny encolheu os ombros, mas não conseguiu resistir a fazer uma pergunta.

- Porque não me acompanhas tu até lá?

Logo de seguida, ela soube que tinha falado de algo que não devia. Os olhos de Hagrid miravam o chão quando ela o ouviu murmurar algumas coisas, baixo demais para ela compreender. Depois desse pequeno incidente, seguiram o seu caminho em silêncio.

Ginny olhava para tudo ao seu redor, os campos, o lago, até o estádio de quidditch. Tudo parecia igual como nas fotografias que Hermione lhe tinha mostrado. Tudo parecia igual.

Estava tão concentrada nas suas comparações que quase saltou ao ouvir novamente a voz de Hagrid.

- Não é nada contra ti, sabes, mas eu prefiro não entrar na escola... E provavelmente vão mandar alguém para te vir buscar, porque mandei uma coruja quando te vi, não é normal chegarem pessoas dia 2 de Setembro, mas se tiveres sorte... ahh... se não mandarem ninguém – emendou ele rapidamente – tu pedes a alguém para te levar ao professor Dippet, tudo bem?

Ginny disse que sim, mas percebeu que as preces de Hagrid não tinham sido realizadas quando viu um vulto preto, de costas, perto do castelo.

Viu as mãos de Hagrid fecharem em fúria e ouviu a respiração dele a ficar pesada. Porque é que Hagrid não queria entrar no castelo? Tentou encontrar uma explicação para isso nas notas de Hermione, mas nada lhe veio à memória. Quando já estavam muito perto do indivíduo, ele virou-se. Hagrid disse o nome dele sem que Ginny ouvisse. Os seus olhos não se desviavam dos olhos negros de Tom. Sentia as forças a serem sugadas pelo encontro sem preparação. Tom era quase como um buraco negro, aspirando tudo ao seu redor. Ele olhava-a com curiosidade. Não muita, não demasiada para ser incómodo. Apenas alguma.

- Olá Hagrid. Esta é a nova aluna? – Perguntou Tom cordialmente apontando para Ginny.

Pela maneira que Hagrid encarava Tom, se um olhar matasse, Lord Voldemort nunca existiria.

- Adeus Ginevra. Tenho pena pelos teus pais, a sério – disse Hagrid para Ginny ao ir embora, ignorando completamente Tom.

Ginny correu até estar de frente para Hagrid e sob o olhar atento de Tom, abraçou Hagrid e disse-lhe para ele lhe chamar de Ginny.

**-x-**

Era ele, ali, ao seu lado. Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, o maior bruxo negro de sempre. Negro era uma definição que já caía bem a Tom. Ginny tinha duvidado que ele fosse tão bonito como na fotografia do álbum que Minerva lhe tinha dado no dia anterior. Quase desejou que ele tivesse uma verruga, pele oleosa, qualquer coisa! Mas Tom não tinha. A sua pele parecia macia, o cabelo estava impecável e os olhos eram de uma beleza hipnotizante. Parecia até mentira que alguém assim pudesse ser tão mau. Mas também parecia mentira que apenas estava ali à uma hora. Parecia mentira que tinha abraçado os irmãos à pouco tempo. Parecia mentira, mas não era. Ao arranjar a gravata do uniforme, ela pode ver o anel dos Gaunt, aquele que tinha de destruir. Ele já era um monstro, como sempre tinha sido.

Tom olhava em frente, não se preocupando em sorrir ou mesmo em se mostrar atento às pessoas à sua volta, mas ele estava. Ele notava cada sorriso na sua direcção, porém só respondia aos que lhe interessavam. Reparou nos olhares que Ginny dava ao seu anel. Não era cobiça ou inveja, como estava acostumado a ver. Não era nem curiosidade. Era como se ela soubesse o que ele significava. Então Tom anotou mentalmente que talvez fosse melhor _manter um olho_ em Ginevra Cooper.

Dizer que o caminho estava a ser desconfortável para ambos era dizer pouco. Era quase tortuoso para Ginny. Tentou buscar a racionalidade nas palavras que tinha proferido sobre esperar o momento certo. Esperar. Como podia ela derrotá-lo no meio do castelo? Ao olhar para as pessoas à sua volta, os seus olhos detiveram-se num par de olhos muito azuis que ela sabia conhecer: os olhos de Rigel. Quase parou ao vê-lo. Imaginou-o a lutar, a resistir às ameaças de Lord Voldemort. Imaginou-o sem forças, caído no chão, a ser obrigado a assistir à morte do seu pai. Imaginou-o, por fim, a ser atingido por um raio de luz verde que lhe tirara o brilho dos olhos. Sem que conseguisse resistir, encontrava-se com as mãos ensanguentadas, com quatro riscos vermelhos em cada palma da mão, resultado do contacto das unhas com a pele, com a força que Ginny fez ao fechar os punhos. Tentou esconder aquilo de Tom, mas ele fingiu não ver, continuando a andar mas olhando-a de lado.

Chegar ao escritório do director, Ginny suprimiu um suspiro de alívio. Era simplesmente demais estar perto de Tom. Ele bateu à porta e quando se preparava para se despedir e finalmente sair de perto dela, o director disse-lhe para esperar por Ginny, uma vez que alguém tinha de lhe dizer onde era o dormitório dela, seja qual fosse a sua futura equipa. Tom sorriu ao fechar a porta, mas ela sabia que aquele era um sorriso falso. Ele não queria andar com ela pelo castelo, ele não queria esperar, ele não queria fazer esse favor ao director. Mas ele ia, porque ele ainda não podia fazer o que quisesse. A única maneira de ser bem sucedido seria viver de aparências.

**-x-**

O professor Dippet era um homem débil e quase careca. Encontrava-se a ler um maço de pergaminhos quando Ginny entrou no seu gabinete. Ela não sabia bem o que dizer ou fazer, então manteve-se quieta, no fundo da sala, à espera de um sinal de reconhecimento do director.

- Cooper? – inquiriu ele por fim, quando levantou a cabeça.

- Sim, director – respondeu ela.

- És capaz de me explicar como vieste aqui parar, estou certo? – questionou-a pausadamente.

Ginny anuiu e contou-lhe tudo o que tinha preparado com Minerva. As suas origens, a morte dos seus pais, o não querer ficar no Canadá. O professor Dippet não fez qualquer sinal enquanto ela falava, limitando-se a ouvir com atenção.

- ... E foi assim que cheguei aqui – concluiu.

Ele pareceu pensar por alguns segundos antes de responder.

- Não vejo qualquer problema contigo, Cooper. Precisarás de te submeter à escolha da equipa. Precisarás também de mantos, luvas, livros, penas, pergaminhos. Trouxeste alguma coisa?

- Não, senhor, não tivemos tempo. Mas eu tenho dinheiro, talvez eu possa encomendar por coruja? – sugeriu Ginny.

- Não precisas de te preocupar. Vou pedir ao Tom para te levar a Hogsmead no próximo sábado, poderás arranjar algumas coisas lá. Quanto aos mantos, até esse momento, acredito que existam alguns suplentes que possas usar. E os livros podem ser emprestados até receberes os novos – disse ele calmamente, nem reparando na inquietação de Ginny por ter de ir a Hogsmead com Tom. Queria pedir para ir sozinha, mas as últimas palavras de Minerva latejavam na sua cabeça. _Cria intimidade com ele_. Fácil falar, não?

Como ela não respondia, o professor encarregou-se se ir buscar o chapéu seleccionador e de a chamar. Ginny encaminhou-se até ele à espera.

O chapéu tocou a sua cabeça e foi sem surpresa que ela ouviu uma voz uma voz dizer _gryffindor_.

O professor Dippet deu-lhe as instruções finais e Ginny sorriu ao sair do gabinete, até dar de caras com Tom outra vez. Ele olhava-a com mais interesse do que anteriormente, mas não disse nada. Mantiveram-se em silêncio algum tempo até ele por fim falar.

- Vais dizer em que equipa calhaste ou vou ter de adivinhar?

Ginny olhou para ele com desdém, coisa à qual ele não devia estar minimamente habituado, porque o seu sorriso foi no mínimo afectado.

- Gryffindor – respondeu ela depois de mais uma pausa – podes indicar o caminho... se faz favor?

Tom sorriu e perguntou se ela não tinha nada para ele levar e, ao ouvir uma negação da boca dela, manteve-se em silêncio até chegar ao quadro da dama gorda.

- Boa estadia, Cooper. A senha é _Leões de Chocolate_ – disse ele com escárnio, pronto para ir embora. Ginny ainda pensou no que deveria fazer, ou se deveria falar-lhe sobre sábado. Decidiu que seria uma boa ideia não o apanhar desprevenido.

- Ah… Riddle? – chamou-o ela, quase a medo. Ele voltou-se à espera. – O director Dipet… Ele disse para tu vires comigo a Hogsmead no sábado. Não é necessário, sabes? Eu posso ir sozinha…

- Eu irei. Manda-me uma coruja com as horas – proferiu Tom, antes de ir embora de vez.

**-x-**

Ginny era uma rapariga extrovertida sem problemas em fazer novos amigos. Ou pelo menos foi assim, algum tempo atrás. Naquele momento, Ginny não sabia bem o que fazer. Entrava no salão comunal, ou não? O que faria quando visse Izar, Ascella, ou qualquer um deles? E quando visse Minerva? Isso ia ser esquisito, dizendo o mínimo. Quando reuniu a coragem necessária para os enfrentar, entrou finalmente no salão comunal de Gryffindor, mas para sua surpresa, não estava lá ninguém. Tinha-se esquecido que as aulas já tinham começado e que deveriam estar todos nas suas respectivas salas. Nem alunos do sétimo ano estavam à vista. Sendo assim, Ginny decidiu subir para o dormitório, arrumar as poucas coisas que tinha e começar a escrever as cartas pedindo os livros de todas as suas disciplinas.

**-x-**

Ascella foi a primeira a chegar ao dormitório. Ginny estava perto da janela, a olhar para o nada, pensando em como ganhar a confiança de Tom para depois o matar. Era simples, então porque é que não lhe ocorria nada? Foi com surpresa que se viu a olhar para o rosto de Ascella.

- Eu sou a nova estudante, Ginevra Cooper, mas podes-me chamar de Ginny – disse ela sem graça.

- Olá Ginny, eu sou Ascella Keid, mas podes-me chamar de Ash! – respondeu ela sorridente, aproximando-se de Ginny – Prazer em conhecer-te!

Ginny sentiu uma simpatia automática por ela. Ash era simpática, bonita e desenrascada. Exactamente como ela tinha sido. Então, Ginny sentiu uma onda de compaixão a inundá-la pelo destino misterioso de Ash. Um destino que poderia muito bem ter sido evitado, se não fosse a necessidade de continuar com famílias de sangue puro: problema da sociedade bruxa da época que Voldemort só incitou mais.

Antes que dessem por isso, as duas encontravam-se numa interessante conversa sobre Hogwarts. Ash gostava do castelo, gostava da adrenalina dos jogos de quiddicht, das aulas de Magia Contra as Artes das Trevas. E ela quis saber se Ginny jogava quiddicht. Ginny quis dizer que sim, mas ela não teve tempo para voar desde a amnésia. Disseram-lhe que sim, mas e se ela tivesse esquecido?

Foram interrompidas por Syrma, que vinha a cantarolar uma música que Ginny não conhecia. Depois das apresentações, Ash deixou escapar o nome de Izar e Ginny congelou.

- Não sonhes Ash, não se passa nada entre o Izar e eu – replicou Syrma pela milésima vez, mas sem efeito.

- Eu admito, Syrma, que o Izar é bonitinho. Não tão bonitinho como o Tom, mas mesmo assim bonitinho – disse ela, manhosamente.

- Que o Izar não te ouça a dizer isso, Ash. Sabes como ele detesta o Tom.

- Riddle? – interrompeu Ginny.

- Sim! Já o deves ter visto, diz lá se não é? – perguntou Ash.

Ginny quis dizer que não, mas sabia que isso era uma mentira descarada. Porém, antes que respondesse, Minerva entrou no dormitório dizendo para irem jantar. Parecia-se um pouco com Hermione. Parecia ligeiramente deslocada do quarto e da animação das outras raparigas, carregando cinco livros pesados debaixo de um braço, que pelo aspecto não eram os das disciplinas.

Ash riu, pegou no braço de Ginny, de Syrma e no de Minerva e as quatro raparigas dirigiram-se ao salão para jantarem.

**-x-**

Depois de um tempo, foi natural. Ginny já não tinha vergonha de ser apresentada por Ash a todas as pessoas de gryffindor. Corou um pouco quando Lesath ou Izar lhe foram apresentados mas nada grave. Já ria juntamente com Ash, brincava e divertia-se como nunca se lembrava de o fazer. Aquela Hogwarts era a sua casa.

Parou um pouco a observar os brilhantes olhos azuis de Rigel e havia alguma coisa errada com ele. Ele olhou na sua direcção, sorriu timidamente e Ginny retribuiu-lhe com um sorriso aberto, sob os comentários maliciosos de Ash. Foi quanto ela virou a cabeça e viu uns hipnotizantes olhos pretos que não paravam de olhar na sua direcção. Tom.

* * *

**N/A**: Sim, eu detesto o Hagrid, mas ele pode vir a ser necessário e se o usar é preciso um pouco de background. Eu não sei fazer aquelas falas todas weird dele, btw HAHAHAHAHA e ele ainda não é guarda dos campos aqui, foi expulso no ano anterior o/

Mais notas sobre a fic: rf é uma fic lenta. Ela precisa de tempo para amadurecer. Por este andar, dificilmente terá menos de 20 capítulos, não devendo ter muitos mais que esses, também. Mas já começou a animar o/ o que acharam do Tom?

Para a **jeeh**, que já estava farta de weasleys HAHAHAHAHAHA mas agradecimentos mais que especiais para a ireth (L) e para o Les.


	5. My Perfect Enemy

**Título**: Reconstruindo o Futuro  
**Sinopse**: Era uma questão de escolha. Ou o passado, ou um novo futuro.  
**Ship**: Tom Riddle/Ginny Weasley  
**Classificação**: M  
**Género**: Drama/General  
**Disclaimer**: Rigel, Izar, Lesath, Ascella e Syrma pertencem-me sim. Eu gostava que o Tom também me pertencesse ._.

* * *

**Reconstruindo o Futuro  
**_por misskrum_

* * *

**N/A**: O título deste capítulo também vem de uma música do meu fanmix TG blá blá blá, esta é de passive – a perfect circle. Amor de música essa (L)

* * *

**My Perfect Enemy**

Tom era um aluno exemplar. Ele chegava cedo a todas as aulas, estava em todas elas na carteira da frente e respondia a todas as perguntas educadamente. Todos os professores o adoravam, menos Dumbledore. Nas aulas de transfiguração, que os Slytherin tinham em conjunto com os Gryffindor, Tom não estava na primeira carteira e raramente o professor lhe dava a palavra para ele responder. Não é que Dumbledore o tratasse mal, mas simplesmente tratava-o como mais ninguém no castelo. Tratava-o como uma pessoa normal.

Ninguém achava que Tom fosse normal. Quase todo o castelo estava envolvido numa nuvem em que achavam que Tom era o expoente máximo da raça bruxa. Aqueles que não gostavam dele eram muito poucos e mesmo eles achavam que algo superior ele tinha. Haviam até aqueles que o idolatravam, aqueles que muitas pessoas erradamente consideravam seus amigos. Tom não tinha amigos, Tom tinha-se a si próprio. E isso, para ele, era mais do que suficiente.

**-x-**

Ginny acordou com uma estranha dor de barriga com um nome muito especial: ansiedade.

- Vamos lá, não vais ficar aí eternamente preguiçosa! – Chamou Ash pela décima vez.

- Diz lá, outra vez, qual é a nossa primeira aula hoje – pediu Ginny quando finalmente se levantou da cama.

Ash rolou os olhos enquanto empilhava os livros na sua cama e olhava as lombadas à procura do correcto.

- Transfiguração, com os Slytherin – respondeu-lhe Syrma. - Não é uma boa maneira de começar o dia – queixou-se ela.

Ginny arranjou-se rapidamente, mesmo ainda não estando habituada à moda dos anos 40.

- Onde está Minerva? – perguntou ela quando se dirigiram para o pequeno-almoço.

- Ela é o oposto de ti – riu-se Ash – enquanto tu não te levantas, ela levanta-se incrivelmente cedo para ir estudar. Ou ela diz que é estudar.

Ginny olhou-a sem compreender.

- Oh, sabes, ela é muito _amiga_ de um rapaz. Acontece que ele também _adora_ estudar antes das aulas – continuou Ash piscando um olho maliciosamente. – Não deves saber quem é, mas nós temos aulas de Defesa Contra a Magia Negra com ele. É ravenclaw e chama-se Rigel. É bem bonitinho também.

Ginny lembrou-se das palavras de Minerva antes de viajar e pensou que talvez a sua motivação, quando lhe contou as histórias de todos eles, fosse pura e exclusivamente salvar Rigel. E não conseguia ver nada de errado com isso.

- Oh, devido ao teu atraso, quase toda a gente já tomou o pequeno-almoço – disse Ash ligeiramente aborrecida.

Ginny olhou à sua volta e viu o salão quase cheio, então percebeu que Ash estava à espera de ver alguém. Talvez já o Black?

- Amanhã, ou te levantas cedo, ou tomas o pequeno-almoço sozinha. Ou não me chame eu Ascella Keid! – Disse Ash tentando parecer ameaçadora, mas falhando redondamente ao sorrir.

- Claro Ash – respondeu Ginny rindo.

Dirigiram-se a Syrma, que estava ao lado de Izar e Lesath e sentaram-se ao seu lado. Enquanto tomava o pequeno-almoço, Ginny não foi capaz de não procurar Tom na mesa oposta. Foi com um alivio meio retorcido que viu que ele não estava lá. Infelizmente, poucas coisas escapavam a Ash, e procurar pessoas não era uma delas.

- Quem é ele, ah?

Ginny assustou-se e quase se entalou com o sumo ao ouvir a voz de Ash no seu ouvido.

- Quem? Quem o quê? – Respondeu aflita.

- Tu estavas a procurar alguém. – Disse ela acusadoramente – podes-me contar – concluiu suavemente, tentando convencê-la a falar.

Ginny caiu em gargalhadas e só foi capaz de dizer que ela era doida, antes de se levantar e ir para as aulas.

**-x-**

A primeira coisa que viu foi Tom. Ele também a viu. Estava sentado, sozinho, numa carteira a meio da sala. Deu um sorriso trocista na sua direcção que até fez Ash abrir a boca de espanto e fazer um género de mímica para Ginny dizendo silenciosamente "_O que foi quilo? Temos de falar!_". Ginny sentiu-se um pouco incomodada e obrigou-se a não olhar na direcção de Tom durante toda a aula.

**-x-**

Não foi difícil acompanhar a aula quando Hermione já lhe tinha ensinado aquilo. Foi simples e natural realizar magia estando em Hogwarts. Sentiu-se corar ao ser das primeiras a realizar o feitiço e sentiu os olhos de Tom em si quando Dumbledore lhe dirigiu alguns elogios.

No final da aula, apressou-se a arranjar as coisas para falar com Tom sobre Hogsmead. Ele já tinha saído da sala, mas não se encontrava longe. Sob os olhares de todos os alunos presentes, Ginny correu até estar perto dele e chamou pelo seu nome. Ele virou-se instantaneamente e cerrou as sobrancelhas ao ver que era ela.

- Ah, Riddle, sobre Hogsmead...

- Não te disse para me mandares uma coruja? – Interrompeu ele.

Ginny olhou para ele desagradada pelo seu tom de voz e replicou:

- Desculpe por querer saber qual o horário que lhe dá mais jeito!

- Qualquer um. Apenas avisa quando decidires.

E dito isso virou-lhe as costas, não vendo as bochechas de Ginny a ficarem vermelhas e a sua raiva a aumentar.

**-x-**

- Por Merlin, o que foi aquilo? – Inquiriu Ash já na sala comum, onde elas estavam, já que não tinham Estudos de Muggles.

- Aquilo o quê? – Respondeu Ginny, tentando evitar o assunto Tom.

- Tu e Tom Riddle.

- Ash, nem tudo o que vês é romance. A Syrma pode gostar do Izar, a Minerva pode gostar do Rigel, mas definitivamente eu não gosto de Tom Riddle.

Ash rolou os olhos e não lhe respondeu de imediato. A verdade é que Tom não era visto a falar com muitas pessoas, muito menos a dar sorrisinhos trocistas a raparigas. Regra geral, ele andava sozinho, ou então com os seus amigos Slytherin. E eram _amigos_ no masculino, facto que entristecia várias pessoas no castelo. Não que ela tivesse qualquer interesse em Tom Riddle que não fosse fazer comentários maliciosos sobre a beleza inegável dele, ou comentários aleatórios para aborrecer Izar. E ali estava ela, uma rapariga que tinha chegado no dia anterior e que já tinha conseguido despertar a atenção de Tom, coisa que várias antes não tinham conseguido.

- É só que é esquisito. Ele não é Gryffindor, julgava que nem o conhecias e sais a correr atrás dele depois da tua primeira aula.

Ginny suspirou.

- Ele foi-me buscar ontem, levou-me ao director e trouxe-me até à sala comum. E eu só fui atrás dele, porque o director lhe disse para vir comigo a Hogsmead depois de amanhã...

- Como assim? – Perguntou Ash admirada. – Tu vais_ onde_ com o Riddle?

- A Hogsmead, a vila de feiticeiros perto…

- Eu sei onde e o que é Hogsmead! – Interrompeu Ash. – Tens a noção que és a primeira rapariga a ficar tanto tempo sozinha com o Riddle desde que ele pôs os pés em Hogwarts?

- Tu fazes uma tempestade num copo de água, Ash. Ele só me vai acompanhar enquanto eu vou às compras. Não consigo pensar em algo mais chato para um rapaz.

E Ash não respondeu e decidiu ignorar os seus instintos que diziam que algo ali estava muito errado.

**-x-**

Tiveram Defesa Contra a Magia Negra no dia seguinte e Ginny não pode negar que estava ansiosa por observar Rigel mais de perto. Ele era uma pessoa estranha. Tanto parecia simpático como arrogante. Tanto parecia que até simpatizava com alguém como que não queria saber. A única pessoa que se mantinha perto dele era Minerva e por mais errado que isso parecesse, não podia deixar de querer saber se Ash tinha razão naquele caso amoroso.

Não tardou a reparar que havia muita cumplicidade entre eles. Tanta que era quase incomodativo olhar. No entanto, era mais uma cumplicidade de irmãos do que de namorados. Quando Rigel olhou para ela com um olhar interrogativo, Ginny respondeu-lhe com um sorriso que ele não deu de volta. E isso só aumentou a sua curiosidade.

**-x-**

Pediu a Syrma a sua coruja emprestada e mandou uma mensagem a Tom. Combinou para depois do almoço e quase assinou como Ginevra Weasley. Corrigiu o seu erro a tempo e esperou que Tom aparecesse no dia seguinte. Mesmo que secretamente achasse que era simplesmente muito melhor para ela se não o fizesse.

**-x-**

Quando Ginny acordou no sábado, mal quis acreditar que era o dia de se encontrar com Tom. Não estava preparada para passar uma tarde na sua companhia. Não tinha medo dele, tinha receio de se aproximar dele. Apesar de saber que isso era o correcto, que era isso que tinha de fazer, que era isso que Minerva lhe tinha pedido. Mas parecia _tão_ errado. Não tinha sequer palavras que o explicassem.

- Vens Ginny? – Ouviu a voz de Ash ao longe.

- Vou lá ter depois – respondeu ela, ainda com sono.

E foi com muita calma que Ginny se arranjou, desceu para o pequeno-almoço e se foi encontrar-se com Ash na biblioteca.

Tinham combinado adiantar alguns trabalhos que os professores já tinham marcado de manhã, já que Ginny ia estar fora toda a tarde e que Ash dizia que domingo era dia de descanso e se recusava a trabalhar. Ginny riu ao pensar nisso. Ash tinha-se mostrado uma amiga sempre presente, e alguém em quem ela podia confiar. Era divertida, doida e fácil de ler como um livro aberto. Era natural estar ao lado dela. Natural como se ela sempre estivesse lá. E foi a pensar nisso que ela acidentalmente esbarrou com alguém perto da biblioteca.

- Desculpe! – Pediu Ginny ainda a recolher os livros.

- Não tem problema – respondeu um rapaz. E ao olhar para cima Ginny encarou os olhos azuis de Rigel.

**-x-**

- Desisto disto – disse Ash entediada.

- Já somos duas – respondeu Syrma.

- Comigo somos três – acrescentou Ginny ao fechar o livro. Já eram quase horas de almoço e ainda estavam ali fechadas a estudar. E as aulas tinham começado hárês dias, por amor de Merlin!

- Eu digo para irmos embora – sugeriu Syrma.

- Eu acho que a Ginny está muito de acordo contigo – disse Ash numa clara alusão à ida a Hogsmead.

- Se não estivéssemos na biblioteca, podes apostar que te atirava o livro a cabeça – respondeu Ginny, fingindo-se amuada.

Ao saírem, Ginny não olhou para o canto onde Rigel e Minerva se encontravam. Se o tivesse feito, tinha reparado que alguém a seguia com o olhar.

**-x-**

Enquanto almoçavam, Ash ia contando a Ginny baixinho tudo o que Tom fazia. Era quase como se quem o estivesse a observar fosse ela. E por mais que tenha dito que se ia chatear com ela, Ash não parou. E Ginny também não quis realmente que ela parasse. Tinha uma curiosidade mórbida sobre Riddle, ainda maior do que a que tinha por Rigel. E foi assim que Ginny ficou a saber que ele comia muito lentamente, bebia sumo de abóbora e não falava com ninguém.

**-x-**

Tom estava... Bem, Tom estava Tom.

E essa foi a melhor definição que lhe ocorreu quando chegou ao _Hall_.

- Estás atrasada – disse ele prontamente.

Ginny olhou para ele de soslaio e arrependeu-se mentalmente dos seus pensamentos segundos antes.

- A minha sala comum não é nas masmorras, demoro um pouco tempo mais a chegar cá – replicou ela.

- Isso não é desculpa.

Ele sorria de lado, enquanto a via corar de raiva.

- Vamos, então? – Perguntou ela, não esperando pela reposta dele e começando a andar.

**-x-**

Ele olhava para ela abertamente e Ginny contava os segundos até explodir. Momentos antes de ela abrir a boca ele disse:

- Já sabes o que vais comprar?

- Como assim? – perguntou Ginny sem sequer perceber ao que ele se referia.

- Ginevra...

Ginny tentou escondeu um arrepio ao ouvir o seu nome na voz dele. Ele fingiu não reparar, mas internamente sorriu com a acção involuntária dela.

- ... eu vim contigo para tu comprares algum material escolar.

- Ahh isso – disse ela desconcertada – É claro.

E Tom desviou os olhos dela e mantiveram-se em silêncio até a viagem chegar ao fim, cada um entregue aos seus próprios pensamentos. Que, afinal, nem estavam assim tão longe. Estavam apenas no outro lado da carruagem.

**-x-**

Era incomodativo fazer compras com Tom atrás dela. Não que ele mandasse piadas ou se queixasse, mas exactamente por não o fazer. Ele simplesmente andava calado como se uma sombra dela se tratasse, perguntando, de vez em quando, se ela queria que ele levasse alguma coisa, mesmo que a resposta dela fosse sempre a mesma.

E só quando Ginny foi contra ele, porque ele estava demasiado perto, é que ela consentiu que ele levasse alguma coisa... Por mais estúpido que fosse pensar que tinha Lord Voldemort como seu criado. Porém, ele parecia nem se incomodar muito. De vez em quando, Ginny via um estranho sorriso nele e tratava de pensar que tinha sido imaginação sua. E agradecia aos céus Ash não estar presente, pois já conseguia imaginar o que sairia da boca dela se estivesse.

- O que falta? – Perguntou Tom fazendo um ponto da situação.

Ginny espreitou para dentro dos sacos e viu que já tinha todos os materiais necessários para as aulas, só faltando os mantos e as luvas. Olhou também para a carteira e estava a pensar se não podia fazer algumas compras extras quando Tom voltou a falar.

- Vamos a algum lugar.

- Que lugar? Só faltam os mantos – respondeu-lhe.

- _Antes dos mantos_ – insistiu ele – Suponho que a parte mais demorada só venha agora e quero estar preparado para isso. Beber qualquer coisa talvez me prepare.

Ginny assentiu em choque e foi atrás de Tom para um bar.

**-x-**

Tom estava farto de fazer de criado para ela. Estava tão farto que não podia ver mais sacas à sua frente antes de ir embora. No entanto, ela era interessante. Havia qualquer coisa nela diferente de todas as raparigas. E o grande problema era que ele não conseguia perceber o quê. Já a tinha observado sem que ela percebesse, já a tinha observado com ela a perceber – apenas para ver a sua reacção – e até já tinha dado por ele a olhar para ela sem querer. E isso era algo que ninguém tinha conseguido. E era por isso que ele ia continuar a tentar perceber o que ela tinha de especial, mesmo que isso significasse que teria de a deixar pensar que até queria ser seu amigo. Mesmo quando na verdade ele já pensava em a eliminar por ela ser diferente.

**-x-**

Não ficaram muito tempo no bar. Depois de Tom ter bebido e se restabelecido psicologicamente – palavras dele – eles seguiram até à última loja.

Ele estava sentado numa cadeira enquanto a empregada fazia dela uma boneca. Tirava medidas e dava sugestões sem parar e até Ginny achava que já era demais.

Por fim, enquanto a senhora ia buscar as coisas, Ginny folheava distraidamente o catálogo até se deparar com um vestido preto que quase lhe tirou o ar. Era _per-fei-to_.

- É bonito – comentou Tom atrás dela. Ginny virou-se rapidamente e assustou-se com a proximidade entre os dois.

- Assustaste-me – disse ela simplesmente.

Tom não respondeu e apenas sorriu de lado. E riu mais internamente por ela estar tão desconcertada.

Mal pode, Ginny pegou nos sacos, pagou e rumou ao castelo feliz por aquela convivência forçada estar perto do fim.

* * *

**N/A : **Não vou nem dizer o quanto fiquei feliz por ter novos leitores *.* Espero que vocês continuem a ler e dar a vossa opinião que é super importante para mim (L) Então, não desmerecendo os meus três leitores de sempre (I love you guys) este capítulo é para aqueles que começaram a acompanhar/comentar (L)

Obrigado ao Les pela betagem, mesmo sendo incompetente o.o HAHAHAHHA (L) Gentem, eu só consigo escrever esta fic agora o.o

Será que a Ginny alguma vez vai recuperar a memória? Hmmm HAHAHAHAHA O que estão a achar? \o

Let me know it when you review \o/


	6. This Means Nothing To Me

**Título**: Reconstruindo o Futuro  
**Sinopse**: Era uma questão de escolha. Ou o passado, ou um novo futuro.  
**Ship**: Tom Riddle/Ginny Weasley  
**Classificação**: M  
**Género**: Drama/General  
**Disclaimer**: Rigel, Izar, Lesath, Ascella e Syrma pertencem-me sim. Eu gostava que o Tom também me pertencesse ._.

* * *

**Reconstruindo o Futuro  
**_por misskrum_

* * *

**N/A**: O título deste capítulo vem da música de um fanmix Tg meu que eu ainda não postei em lado nenhum. É de Uno – Muse e é fodástica até mais não. Eu amo, é TG e vocês deviam ouvir HAHAHAHAHA  
Gente, este cap começa exactamente onde o anterior acabou, isto é, quando eles voltam de Hogwarts depois da visita a Hogsmead.

* * *

**This Means Nothing To Me**

Estavam quase a chegar ao castelo quando o silêncio foi quebrado por Ginny.

- Obrigado, Riddle, por teres ido comigo a Hogsmead. E é isso – acrescentou quando viu que Tom não lhe ia responder.

Ele olhava a paisagem e fingiu nem ouvir. Finalmente estavam a chegar e não queria que ela começasse com todas aquelas formalidades que ele sabia de cor e salteado. Para que agradecer? Ela devia saber perfeitamente que ele só o tinha feito para agradar ao director. Ele nunca escondeu isso dela. Não lhe disse que tinha sido um prazer e que adorava a sua companhia como todos os outros fazem. Eles definitivamente não eram um casal, nem no mínimo amigos. Eles eram apenas pessoas que viviam na mesma área partilhada por mais centenas de outras pessoas e que casualmente tinham aulas na mesma sala. Era só isso. Só.

**-x-**

Se lhe perguntassem, Ginny diria que Tom sofria de algum tipo de perturbação mental. Como pode uma pessoa que até lhe levou os sacos, ir embora quase sem dizer um _até amanhã_ ou um _adeus_?

Assim que a carruagem parou, ele simplesmente saiu, deu um pequeno aceno com a mão e entrou rapidamente no castelo, deixando-a sozinha ainda lá fora. Foi quando ainda ia a praguejar contra ele que Ash apareceu e, toda feliz, pegou em algumas sacas e levou-as para o dormitório, claramente ansiosa pelas novidades que Ginny lhe ia dar.

- Então, como foi? – Perguntou ela impaciente assim que pousou as sacas no chão.

- Ah, então, foi... – Começou Ginny a responder.

- O Tom é tão cavalheiro como parece? - Meteu-se Syrma que estava deitada na sua cama.

Ginny olhou inquisitoriamente para Ash. Não era suposto alguém saber sobre a ida a Hogsmead!

- Ginny, querida, talvez eu tenha contado à Syrma sobre o teu pequeno passeio. Não tem mal, pois não? É que tu não aparecias e eu não tinha ninguém com quem falar... – Desculpou-se Ash. – Eu juro que não volto a fazer, palavra de feiticeira!

Ginny apenas rolou os olhos e começou a arrumar as coisas que comprou.

- Vais nos deixar assim, sem nenhuma novidade? – Perguntou Ash, desesperada.

Ginny olhou para as duas raparigas. Elas estavam as duas sentadas na cama de Syrma, quase a pedinchar por saber alguma coisa que se tivesse passado naquela tarde. Sorriu internamente e decidiu que o melhor era manter o _suspense_.

- Acho que não meninas. Vocês não precisam saber o que aconteceu entre mim e o _Tom_ – respondeu ela, enfatizando o uso do primeiro nome dele.

- Tooooooooom? Hoje de manhã era Riddle, agora é Tom! Eu exijo saber o que aconteceu! – Declarou Ash, decidida.

Ginny virou-se de costas para se poder rir baixinho e sem contar foi atingida por alguma coisa na cabeça. Voltou-se para elas admirada e viu a almofada que lhe tinha sido lançada. Syrma ria perdidamente e Ash parecia muito feliz pela sua pontaria.

Muito dignamente, Ginny baixou-se e pegou na almofada. E rapidamente mandou-a directamente a Ash. Syrma ainda ria mais com a decepção de Ash, por ter sido atingida e não demorou muito até que as três se estivessem a rir e tivessem deixado o assunto Tom para trás.

**-x-**

No dia seguinte não o viu. Em vez dele, viu Rigel.

Apesar de Ash ser completamente contra estudar aos domingos, Ginny decidiu que talvez devesse ler qualquer coisa, então foi até à biblioteca perguntar por um livro sobre quidditch.

Curiosamente, Rigel estava sozinho numa mesa um pouco afastada das restantes. Ginny pensou que talvez ele estivesse à espera da Minerva. Então, ela simplesmente teve de esperar também. Escolheu uma mesa no canto oposto ao que Rigel ocupava. Com o livro nas mãos, fingiu ler e ver as figuras que se moviam exemplificando as jogadas. Passado um tempo, começou a ficar impaciente por Rigel apenas ler e tirar apontamentos. E nenhum sinal de Minerva. À falta de algo mais interessante, começou a se interessar mais e mais pelas manobras descritas no livro e deixou completamente de lado Rigel e Minerva.

- Posso me sentar aqui? – Perguntou alguém.

Ginny olhou para cima à espera de encontrar Izar ou Lesath e ficou em choque ao ver Rigel.

- Mas, ah, claro – gaguejou ela, incomodada. Ouviu-o sentar-se em frente a si e conseguia sentir o olhar dele sobre ela.

- Posso ajudar em alguma coisa? – Perguntou depois de estar claro que nem ele estava a estudar, nem ela a ler.

- Não exactamente – respondeu ele.

- Então...? – Inquiriu ela, à espera que ele deixasse de rodeios e falasse de uma vez por todas. Era realmente muito interessante observar Rigel, tentar perceber até que ponto aquele rapaz franzino tinha do homem que morreu para não se sucumbir a Voldemort.

- O que é que tu queres? De verdade?

Ginny olhou para ele espantada.

- Perdão? Juro que não percebi onde queres chegar.

Rigel riu, pegou nos seus livros e levantou-se.

- Tom Riddle subestima muito as pessoas. Não deixes que te subestime também. – disse ele antes de se virar para ir embora.

- Hey, espera! – Chamou ela. – O que queres dizer com isso? Porque é que me estás a dizer isso a mim?

Rigel abanou a cabeça, disse "_mais tarde_" e abandonou-a no meio da biblioteca, com os pensamentos perdidos e um livro de Quidditch nas mãos.

**-x-**

Apesar de Rigel não saber o que ela estava ali a fazer, Ginny deu por si a tentar encontrar a resposta no seu interior, pois também não sabia bem.

Sim, ela estava ali para matar Tom Riddle, Lord Voldemort, aquele que tinha destruído o mundo da feitiçaria.

Sim, ela deveria executar a sua missão no menos tempo possível e voltar para casa.

Então, porque é que cada minuto que passava lhe dava a impressão de estar mais longe de fazer o que quer que fosse?

**-x-**

Ginny gostava de Defesa Contra a Magia Negra. Era, de longe, das matérias que ela mais gostava quando Harry e Hermione lhe davam aulas. Rigel estava sentado a duas cadeiras à sua direita com Minerva entre eles. Parecia que nada tinha acontecido no dia anterior. Parecia que ele não tinha dado aquela espécie de aviso sequer. O que queria ele?

Minerva passou-lhe um pequeno bilhetinho discretamente, mas bastou Ginny olhar para ela para ver que foi completamente contra a sua vontade. Ela tinha a face bastante vermelha e os olhos brilhantes, como se tivesse acabado de ter uma discussão silenciosa com alguém. No bilhete diz apenas "_Slug Club, sábado às dezassete horas._" Mas Ginny não sabia que raio era _Slug Club_ e o que era suposto ela lá ir fazer.

- Hey, Minerva! – Chamou ela quando a aula acabou.

E achou muito estranho que ela simplesmente a ignorasse e acelerasse o passo.

**-x-**

- Sabes alguma maneira de falar com o Rigel?

Ash olhou para ela desconfiada.

- Dizes, alguma que não envolva a Minerva? – Inquiriu.

Ginny encolheu os ombros.

- É, mais os menos isso.

Ash pareceu pensar por um momento antes de dizer:

- Manda-lhe uma coruja. Podes usar a minha.

Ginny agradeceu e quando se preparava para escrever o bilhete ouviu ainda as palavras de Ash.

- Mas vê o lá que fazes. Minerva e Rigel é quase sagrado por aqui... Não sei até que ponto te respeitariam que te intrometesses entre os dois.

Ginny pareceu pensar por um momento em algo para dizer, mas desistiu e simplesmente começou a escrever.

**-x-**

Só recebeu uma resposta de Rigel exactamente três dias mais tarde. Ele não tinha sequer olhado para ela entretanto, coisa que desesperava Ginny, sedenta por qualquer informação.

Ficou até desiludida ao descobrir que o _Slug Club_ era apenas um clube formado pelo professor de poções, Slughorn. Um clube para os melhores, aqueles com mais futuro, quer por serem ricos ou excepcionalmente inteligentes.

Olhou para a carta desanimada, sem saber exactamente o que Rigel esperava fazer com tudo aquilo. Porque queria ele levá-la a uma festa particular do professor de poções. É claro que mal ouviu a definição do clube o associou a Tom... Como não o fazer? Ele era excepcionalmente inteligente e tinha um futuro brilhante. Não exactamente o melhor, mas sim brilhante. Aquele género de brilho que as pessoas tendem a admirar e a invejar.

E Ginny pensou que talvez fosse hora de saber o significado das palavras de Rigel. Foi por isso que ela simplesmente escreveu "_Sim_" no pergaminho antes de o devolver.

**-x-**

Izar era daquelas pessoas que queria sempre dar a sensação de estar tudo bem, quando claramente não estava.

- O que se passa com o Izar? – Perguntava Syrma, olhando para ele que caminhava à frente delas.

- Ele tem origens muggles? Talvez seja relacionado com aquela guerra muggle... – conjecturou Ash rapidamente.

- Talvez não seja nada. – Disse logo Ginny, sabendo perfeitamente como a guerra o ia afectar o futuro. _O iria afectar se ela não fizesse nada._

Syrma não ficou convencida, no entanto, limitou-se a analisar as costas ligeiramente curvadas e a mão de Lesath no seu ombro.

Tentando descontrair o ar pesado, Ash mudou de assunto.

- Então, Syrma, já ouviste falar da nova reunião do Slug? Ao que parece o pequeno convívio de inicio de aulas permite aos membros do clube levarem acompanhante! O Izar vai?

Ginny sentiu imediatamente corar com as palavras de Ash.

- Ah, não sei... – respondeu Syrma, sem entusiasmo.

- Ainda gostava de saber quem é que vão ser os e as acompanhantes... Mas parece que já conhecemos uma delas!

Ginny continuou calada apesar de sentir o rosto a arder agora.

- Então, Ginny, podes contar-nos como é que _ele_ te convidou... – Disse Ash maliciosamente. Depois destas palavras, até Syrma prestou atenção.

- Pois, eu não sei bem... o Rigel... – Começou ela.

As outras duas raparigas olharam-se surpreendidas.

- Como assim o Rigel? Não foi o Tom? – Perguntou Syrma confusa.

- Tom? Por alma de quem?

- Pela nossa alma Ginny – retorquiu Ash. – Como é que tu vais ser a acompanhante do Rigel? Eu juro que não te entendo!

- Porquê? – Inquiriu Ginny, tentando evitar o primeiro assunto.

Ash olhou-a de alto a baixo antes de começar.

- Do nada, tens uma intimidade surpreendente com Tom Riddle, de até passares uma tarde inteira com ele. Não consegues perceber o quanto isso está no patamar de: "A lista das dez coisas que eu nunca serei capaz de fazer."? – Perguntou categoricamente – Depois, do nada, mostras um interesse fora do normal em Rigel e mais uma vez, _do nada_, ele convidou-te para uma confraternização do Slub Club! Não consegues perceber o quão estranho e improvável isto é?

- Estás a dramatizar. Eu não sou responsável pelas horas que passei com o Tom, e eu nem conheço o Rigel! Ele é que parece saber alguma coisa que me interessa e decidiu escolher essa data para o fazer. Até que ponto devo ser crucificada por isso? – concluiu Ginny já com o ataque característico dos Weasleys quase fora de controlo.

- Diz isso à Minerva. Tenho a impressão que ela não deve estar nada satisfeita - retorquiu Syrma enquanto Ash parecia perdida em pensamentos.

**-x-**

Havia uma verdade inegável nas palavras de Syrma, e como mentir a si própria era muito mais fácil de suportar do que aguentar os olhares constantes na sua direcção, Ginny afastou-se ligeiramente delas no resto do dia.

Tentou não pensar naquilo como um acto de cobardia, mas simplesmente como uma maneira de pensar melhor. A voz de Ash no seu ouvido não a deixava em paz, contudo, não iria ser assim tão fácil.

Entrar na sala de transfiguração e encarar o sorriso cínico de Tom também não foi fácil. O grande problema no sorriso de Tom na sua direcção, á parte do facto de toda a gente ficar estupefacta, era só ela conseguir ver o quão cínico era.

E Ginny irritou-se realmente quando viu que Minerva estava sentada ao lado de Ash. Não se querendo sentar ao lado de Tom, que se mantinha sozinho, ficou sinceramente feliz ao ver que Izar estava sozinho e quase correu para o seu lado. Ele sorriu e não pareceu estar incomodado.

Foi uma aula tranquila e mesmo que Ginny não tenha conseguido transfigurar correctamente as suas sobrancelhas, era muito engraçado fazer um trabalho desse género com Izar ao lado. As sobrancelhas de Izar em vez de ficarem pretas ficaram muito grandes e muito brancas, como se ele fosse um velho com mais de 150 anos. Ginny ainda olhou na direcção de Tom algumas vezes, mas ele acertou no feitiço rapidamente e foi o único a não ter trabalhos extras.

Izar teimou em que Ginny fosse dar uma volta ao campo de quidditch depois da aula, e depois de muita insistência ela lá aceitou.

Iam os dois animados com a perspectiva de voar que começaram a lançar faíscas para o ar, como que para simular a rapidez com que o iriam fazer.

O único problema foi quando alguém falou calmamente atrás deles.

- Cooper, deverias saber que é proibido fazer magia nos corredores.

Ginny virou-se rapidamente ao conhecer aquela voz pautada por notas musicais nunca antes ouvidas. Eram notas cruéis e cruas, sem qualquer sentimento.

Ela quis falar, mas antes que o fizesse, Izar replicou.

- Mete-te na tua vida Riddle. És assim tão infeliz que precises de andar a vigiar os outros?

Tom riu e Ginny gelou. Era uma gargalhada fria, como ela não sabia que ele fazia ali, no meio da escola.

- Eu julgava que os _prefeitos_ não eram estúpidos... Parece que me enganei.

A varinha de Izar estava em riste. Tom não tomou qualquer atitude defensiva. Até Ginny sabia que ele podia derrotar Izar facilmente demais.

- Não estávamos a fazer nada – declarou Ginny desafiadoramente.

Tom deu um sorriso torto e disse pausadamente:

- Cooper, detenção. Hoje à noite.

**-x-**

Não parecia justo ter de aturar aquilo. Se não tivesse parado Izar, o mais provável era que a detenção fosse dos dois e que não fosse leve. Quem iria ficar do lado deles quando Tom Riddle estava no lado oposto?

- Detenção? – Perguntou Ash escandalizadamente. – Será que tudo te acontece?

Ginny rolou os olhos e assentiu ao mudar de roupa.

- Mas afinal, o que é que vocês estavam a fazer? – Insistiu Ash.

- Estávamos a lançar faíscas para o ar. Não estávamos a fazer nada importante ou perigoso.

Ash riu antes de lançar o:

- Se formos a ver ainda descobrimos que o Tom estava com ciúmes.

Ginny olhou-a com má cara e nem respondeu.

- Okay, okay, Ginny. Não quero que fiques chateada!

- Não estou chateada – esclareceu Ginny – pelo menos tu dizes o que pensas.

Ash sorriu e abraçou-a.

- Então, afinal onde é o encontro romântico? – perguntou a rir e a fugir do alcance de Ginny.

**-x-**

Ginny foi sozinha para a sala dos troféus, depois do Izar tem insistido em ir com ela. "Sou tão culpado quanto tu e ninguém devia ficar sozinha com uma cobra tão venenosa", disse ele.

Na altura ela riu e desdramatizou, mas a verdade é que quem estava certo era o Izar.

- Bem vinda, Cooper.

Ginny encarou os olhos negros de Tom, esses abismos tão perfeitos e tão inatingíveis. Sorriu tentando mostrar muito mais confiança do que aquela que verdadeiramente sentia.

- Então, o que vou ter de fazer? Limpar os troféus sem magia?

Tom riu mas não respondeu.

- Espero que sejas mais original que isso – continuou ela ao mesmo tempo que brincava com o cabelo.

- Ora Ginevra, nós hoje vamo-nos conhecer melhor – declarou com um sorriso.

**-x-**

- Em que estás a pensar, Harry?

- Será que podemos saber como ela está? Se está tudo a correr bem? Se ela ainda está viva?

Hermione sorriu antes de o abraçar.

- Parece que não. As coisas simplesmente... Mudam.

* * *

**N/A**: Eu sei, demorou mais que o normal. Muito mais, para dizer a verdade. Então, para vos compensar eu vou lançar uma cena extra ainda esta semana! Mas _comoassim_? Simples, para vocês irem conhecendo melhor os meus po's, eu vou lançar uma cena extra de cada um deles individualmente. O primeiro vai ser o Rigel /o/ (foi sorteio e talz)

Pode não parecer mas este foi o cap mais importante _so far_, com ligações a vários que se irão desenrolar no futuro /o/ E a última parte é mesmo para estar ali, eu não me enganei HAHAHAHA

Cap para a minha mana querida, a ash (L) HAHAHAHAHAH


	7. Someone Like Me, Someone Like You

**Título**: Reconstruindo o Futuro  
**Sinopse**: Era uma questão de escolha. Ou o passado, ou um novo futuro.  
**Ship**: Tom Riddle/Ginny Weasley  
**Classificação**: M  
**Género**: Drama/General  
**Disclaimer**: Rigel, Izar, Lesath, Ascella e Syrma pertencem-me sim. Eu gostava que o Tom também me pertencesse ._.

* * *

**Reconstruindo o Futuro  
**_por misskrum_

* * *

**N/A**: O título deste capítulo vem da música de um fanmix TG do Les: Insane Desire, e a música é Use Somebody de Kings of Leon. É FODA *.*

* * *

**Someone Like Me, Someone Like You**

_- Ora Ginevra, nós hoje vamo-nos conhecer melhor – declarou com um sorriso._

Ginny olhou-o sem compreender durante uns segundos, antes de se começar a rir. E Tom simplesmente não percebeu porque ela se ria ou porque é que isso o punha tão irritado.

- Quase que acreditei, Riddle. A propósito, o meu nome é Cooper.

Ele parecia verdadeiramente baralhado e demorou um pouco a recompor-se do choque inicial proporcionado pelas palavras dela.

- Cooper, Ginevra? – Inquiriu ele, provocando-a.

Ela deu um pequeno sorriso antes de arranjar o cabelo e responder calmamente:

- Cooper, Riddle. Não és meu professor ou meu superior de alguma forma para me tratares pelo meu nome próprio.

Dessa vez foi Tom que sorriu.

- Se assim o desejas, Ginevra... – Respondeu ele.

Ginny olhou em volta com cuidado, tentando perceber o que estava ali a fazer.

- Ora bem, posso saber qual é a minha detenção por ter feito um acto tão cruel como lançar faíscas para o ar? – Perguntou quando viu que Tom ia ficar calado. – Ah, é claro que não engulo a história que me contaste.

- Mas eu estava a falar a verdade quando chegaste aqui – disse ele calmamente.

- Então, preciso dizer que tens um _timing_ horrível e um gosto questionável para _encontros_ – replicou ela sem pensar.

- Isto não é um encontro.

Ginny ficou sem palavras e sentiu o rosto corar tanto que ficou feliz por estar relativamente escuro. Ficou parada, durante o que lhe pareceram ser horas, até ouvir a voz baixa de Tom.

- A detenção está cumprida. Podes ir, _Cooper_.

**-x-**

Tom tentou ignorá-la. Não que ele o quisesse realmente, mas ele tentou. Só para experimentar, para ver como era… Porque por mais interessante que ela fosse, ele conseguiria sempre largá-la à mercê de outros. Tal como ele tinha o poder de fazer com todos.

E Tom surpreendeu-se por não o conseguir. Ela simplesmente era chamativa demais. Talvez fosse o seu cabelo muito ruivo, quase a roçar o vermelho, que desse muito nas vistas.

Era engraçado que ele nunca tivesse reparado em cores antes.

Muito menos em cabelos de raparigas.

E ao aperceber-se disso teve realmente medo, e decidiu que precisava de tentar mais fortemente.

**-x-**

Ela não andava à procura dele, _claro que não_.

Onde é que Ash tinha a cabeça ao atrever-se a declarar isso?

Porque é que ela procuraria Tom? Não tinha qualquer sentido.

Mas o problema é que tinha. Ela precisava encontrá-lo. E matá-lo logo de seguida. Mas talvez Ash não gostasse que ela matasse o seu suposto pretendente.

Na verdade, iria ser hilário. Porque se o fizesse, estava a salvar todo o mundo bruxo! E a Ash inclusive! E ninguém saberia! Talvez fosse mandada para Azkaban, por ter salvo toda a gente. Realmente, iria ser _hilário_.

Claro que isso não tinha um real sentido, porque ela ainda nem tinha pensado em destruir a horcrux e se o tivesse feito, ela podia voltar para o seu _passado_, o _futuro_.

E ao aperceber-se disso teve realmente medo, e decidiu que precisava de tentar mais fortemente.

**-x-**

Num dos raros momentos de sossego sem Ash, Ginny caminhava calmamente em direcção à aula de poções. Essa aula terrível com Tom na mesma sala. Depois daquela cena deprimente em que ela basicamente disse que ele se andava a atirar para cima dela, não sabia nem como se cruzar com ele. E ela nem era uma rapariga envergonhada! Mas havia qualquer coisa em Tom que deveria trazer ao de cima o pior das pessoas.

- Ginny! – Gritou alguém ao longe.

Ela virou-se e deparou-se com Izar fazendo-lhe sinal para esperar. Ao chegar ao seu lado, começou a fazer montanhas de perguntas seguidas:

- Ele foi muito nojento? Isto é, mais do que é normalmente? E o que tiveste de fazer? Demoraste muito? Eu queria ter esperado lá, mas achei que ia ser pior...!

- Acalma-te Izar – respondeu ela a sorrir. – Foi.. normal. Limpar algumas taças sem magia, sabes como é... – mentiu, porque admitir que aquela troca de palavras tinha acontecido era demais naquele momento.

- Sempre achei que ele era mais criativo – disse Izar, pensando no assunto. – Pelo menos, não foi muito mau?

- Preferia ter ido voar – respondeu Ginny, com uma gargalhada.

- Nem me fales disso, aquele Riddle tem um _timing_ terrível!

E ela só pode sorrir, porque não sabia que resposta dar àquilo.

- Porque não vais participar nas audições para a equipa de quidditch? – Perguntou ele antes de chegarem às masmorras.

Tom passou por eles rapidamente, e Ginny ficou meio decepcionada por ele nem ter olhado para ela. Por mais errado que isso fosse.

- Ginny? – Chamou Izar.

- Acho que a Ash não me perdoaria se a deixasse sozinha a ver os jogos. Ela já me fez prometer que estaria lá, sabes? – Disse ela distraída – Além do mais, eu posso ser uma terrível jogadora, não sabes.

Izar olhou-a com desconfiança.

- Não te iria colocar na equipa se não fosses boa o suficiente para tal – respondeu com um tom seco.

Ginny ficou embatucada pela segunda vez em poucas horas e tentou descobrir onde andava com a cabeça para dizer tais coisas.

- Izar, eu não estava a dizer exactamente isso... – ela tentava encontrar as palavras para se desculpar.

- Está tudo bem.

Mas não estava. Então ficou verdadeiramente feliz por ver Ash à porta da sala com Lesath e Syrma a rir e a contar piadas.

**-x-**

- Está tudo bem contigo e com o teu... Ah, esquece – começou Ash assim que a aula acabou.

- Eu sei que me vou arrepender, mas estás a falar de quê? – Perguntou Ginny.

Ash ainda pegou nos livros com calma e saiu da sala antes de falar com cuidado.

- Não te passes, okay? Mas não disseste nada de manhã, nem ontem à noite, tomaste o pequeno-almoço sozinha e demoraste imenso tempo a aparecer na sala. E ele também não parece andar normal. Ele não apareceu no pequeno-almoço, entrou de rompante na sala, esteve relativamente calado, não te mandou nenhum sorrisinho como sempre. E o Izar também parecia aborrecido. O que é que vocês fizeram?

- Oh, Ash. Não leias tantos livros de romance e intrigas. Não faço ideia do que tem o Tom, nem com o Izar, e eu só precisava pensar em algumas coisas – respondeu apressadamente.

Ash sorriu em descrença.

- Tu foste _punida_ ontem, pelo Riddle. Por uma coisa que tu e o Izar fizeram. Chama-me paranóica, mas parece-me que existe aqui um fio de ligação.

- Acredita em mim. Eu e o Izar não fizemos nada ao Riddle. Eu e o Izar não fizemos nada, seja em que sentido for.

- Eu acredito em ti, Ginny – respondeu Ash.

E o ar tornou-se muito mais leve depois disso, até Minerva aparecer.

- Ash! – Chamou ela, depois de uns minutos – Podes vir aqui?

E quando Ash voltou, as notícias não eram exactamente as melhores.

- Foi sobre ti.

- Como assim? – Inquiriu Ginny.

Ash encolheu os ombros.

- Que a Minnie queria falar. Foi sobre ti. Ela acha que o Rigel anda muito distraído e que de alguma forma, tu provocaste isso.

Ginny olhou para Ash abismada.

- Será que eu vou ter culpa de tudo o que acontecer de mal neste maldito castelo?

- Parece que sim – respondeu Ash simplesmente.

**-x-**

Ginny passou imenso tempo a pensar nas palavras da Minerva. Como era possível que ela se mostrasse tão possessiva por Rigel? Ela podia gostar dele, mas mesmo assim... O melhor mesmo era não ficar muito tempo na festa do _Slug Club_, já sabia que ela ia lá estar e apesar de tudo, ela só ia para compreender as palavras dele.

Mesmo que ele fosse das pessoas mais interessantes daquele castelo e que ela realmente gostasse de o conhecer melhor.

**-x-**

Syrma e Ash falavam da festa do _Slug Club_ no dormitório, enquanto Ginny desenhava alguns rabiscos num pergaminho.

- O que vais vestir? – Questionou Syrma subitamente.

- Ah, eu? – Perguntou Ginny.

Syrma rolou os olhos

- Não, Ginny, eu – disse Ash. – Claro que és tu! Nenhuma de nós vai.

- Não faço ideia, não vou estar lá muito tempo.

- Mas como assim? Podes ir e simplesmente dás uma de esquisita? Ginny, por favor, trata-te. As festas do _Slug Club_ são as coisas mais emocionantes que se passam por aqui. Pelo menos aquelas sociais. Fala-se que ele faz algumas só com Slytherins, mas nunca se sabe – falou Ash já a pensar no assunto.

- Desculpa lá por não achar que ir a isso seja muito importante.

Syrma levantou-se e disse:

- Ginny, tu vais com o Rigel. Como é que isso não é importante?

Ash sorriu triunfalmente.

- Aí está! E vai estar lá o Tom...

Ginny olhou para ela pouco contente.

- ... okay, já não está aqui quem falou – concluiu Ash.

- Quem é que o Izar vai levar? – Perguntou Syrma.

- O Lesath? Não me parece que o Izar vá levar alguma rapariga... – Respondeu Ash. – E a Minnie?

- Quem é que ela costuma levar? – Perguntou Ginny.

- Acho que ninguém em especial, já me levou a mim uma vez...

- Porque tu lhe pediste – cortou Ash maliciosamente.

Syrma corou e Ginny riu com a lata da amiga.

- Todas as pessoas fazem coisas parvas – disse depois simplesmente.

E ao pensar nas últimas vinte e quatro horas, Ginny achou que algumas pessoas fazem coisas parvas demais.

**-x-**

Não era comum verem-se alunos a dirigirem-se à mesa de uma equipa que não a sua, mas o caso mudava de figura quando se falava de Rigel e Minerva.

Foi por isso que ninguém estranhou quando ele se encaminhou à mesa de Gryffindor. Só que ele não ia para falar com Minerva.

- Ginny, podes vir aqui? – Pediu ele atrás dela.

Ela quase se engasgou ao ouvir a voz de Rigel e a primeira coisa que fez foi olhar para Minerva, que manteve a cara fechada e os olhos no livro que tinha nas mãos. Curiosamente Ash não disse nada e mantinha-se estranhamente concentrada num ponto à sua frente.

- Ah, claro – respondeu ela sem graça.

Saíram do salão, para longe dos olhares curiosos.

- O que queres?

- Não te esqueceste do nosso encontro, pois não? – Perguntou ele.

- Não é um encontro – declarou Ginny.

Os olhos de Rigel pareceram brilhar ao ouvir a frase dela.

- Depende do teu significado para encontro. Eu acho que é um – disse a sorrir.

Ela achou que era melhor ignorar o assunto.

- Não me esqueci.

- Então... Aqui às sete horas? – Inquiriu.

- Por mim pode ser.

Rigel começou a andar e ela chamou-o.

- Hey, Rigel, não podias simplesmente ter mandado uma coruja?

Ele riu.

- Podia.

E foi embora.

**-x-**

- Eu vou com a Minnie – disse Ash como se tratasse da notícia do ano.

- És incrível, sabias?

- Alguém tem de controlar as coisas, sabes? Tu, o Rigel e o Tom no mesmo sítio durante algum tempo é capaz de ser _demasiado_... E nem adianta começares com coisas porque eu hoje estava a reparar no Riddle quando o Rigel te chamou. Ele fingiu não reparar!

Ginny rolou os olhos e disse seriamente.

- O mais provável é ele _não_ ter reparado.

- Mas, mas, mas... – Começou Ash.

- Mas nada, Ash, vou ter de descer. Já são quase sete horas – disse Ginny.

Antes de sair do dormitório ainda ouviu falar sobre pessoas que não queriam entender o que se passava ao seu redor. Ela riu e continuou a andar.

**-x-**

Ginny sabia que Rigel era bonito. Mas ele parecia diferente naquela noite. Não que ele estivesse mais arranjado, ele parecia normal nesse aspecto, mas ela um normal... diferente. E ela não soube explicar o que achava dessa diferença.

- Olá – cumprimentou.

- Olá, Ginny.

Um silêncio estranho abateu-se sobre eles e como ficar ali não os levava a lado nenhum, ela decidiu falar.

- É mesmo necessário ir a essa festa, Rigel? Porque não me explicas agora o que querias naquela tarde?

- Eu quero que percebas uma coisa e acho que só o vais fazer lá. Foi por isso que te convidei. Eu não vou falar mais sobre o que disse naquele dia, porque acho que tens cabeça suficiente para perceberes o que queria dizer.

- Eu só vim porque achava que querias falar sobre isso. Ser mais claro, talvez. Se não é para isso, não sei porque estou aqui.

Ela preparava-se para ir embora quando ouviu uma voz muito conhecida atrás de si.

- Eu sabia que tu estavas desesperada por arranjar um encontro, Ginevra, parece que arranjaste um substituto.

Rigel não pareceu admirado com as palavras do Tom, muito pelo contrário. Manteve-se calmo e estudava atentamente os dois.

- Falas como se soubesses alguma coisa da minha vida, Riddle. E eu já disse que é Cooper.

- Quem cala consente, Ginevra. Até daqui a pouco – e Tom fez um gesto de despedida antes de começar a subir as escadas com o seu sorriso cínico no rosto.

- Vamos? – perguntou Rigel.

Ela estava furiosa com Tom, e antes que percebesse o que estava a fazer disse "sim" e começou a seguir a figura vestida de negro que ia à sua frente.

**-x-**

Mal a viu, Ash correu para lhe contar sobre Tom. Ao que parecia, ele estava numa conversa muito longa com Minerva. Ao ver a cena, Rigel sorriu.

- Acho que até eu o subestimei – disse em tom casual.

Passado pouco tempo, ela foi embora e Tom não parecia estar muito feliz. O Nott e o Lestrange aproximaram-se dele, mas ele não estava a ligar coisa alguma ao que os outros dois diziam. O riso de Ginny estava nos seus ouvidos, a maneira como ela estava ao lado de Rigel estava-lhe a dar cabo dos nervos e mesmo o simples gesto de tocar no cabelo já não lhe era indiferente.

Então ele fez a única coisa em que conseguiu pensar.

Foi até ela, agarrou-a por um pulso e fê-la ficar de frente para si.

Estavam demasiado perto. Tom não se importava minimamente com os olhares na sua direcção nem mesmo com o olhar que ela lhe dava.

Era um sentimento de _posse_ tão forte que ele não o conseguia ignorar. Não sabia o que havia nela, mas não eram as sardas, os olhos ou o cabelo. Era muito mais do que isso. Era alguma coisa que o fazia querê-la para ele.

E Tom sabia que era absurdo, que era idiota e que não era racional, mas ele simplesmente tinha de a ter, de alguma forma, para a poder moldar à sua figura. Ele não a queria amar ou mimar, ele queria que ela fosse sua propriedade. Sua. Dele.

Ele precisou marcá-la. Era simples e lógico.

Respirou fundo antes de se inclinar bruscamente sobre ela. Ginny pareceu suster a respiração perante o gesto dele. Não era romântico ou bonito de se ver. Era apenas um gesto, mais um, que podia mudar tudo. Assim como o gesto de mudar Tom Riddle para Lord Voldemort.

Os lábios dela estavam gelados. Conseguia senti-la a tremer por aquele mísero contacto. Tom não se tentou mexer, estando apenas ali com os lábios colados aos dela. Pareceu-lhe uma eternidade um gesto que durou apenas alguns segundos. Quando começou a relaxar, Ginny empurrou-o e mesmo sem pensar bateu-lhe na cara com força.

Ele ficou incrédulo com a atitude dela. Quase conseguia ouvir Rigel a rir, quase conseguia ouvir os rumores sobre aquela cena. E então, _Lord Voldemort_ tomou duas coisas como certezas: Rigel iria morrer e Ginevra Cooper iria ser dele.

* * *

**N/A**: NÃO ME MATEM HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Eu sei que algumas pessoas não conseguem ver TG a interagir de uma forma mais... física, mas well, teria de acontecer eventualmente mrgreen

O Lord Voldemort na última frase foi intencional e panz.

Este cap é para a Helena Malfoy (L)

Ahh, eu sei que estou a demorar eras para postar, mas eu não tenho tido tempo para nada ._. Então, eu decidi começar a escrever RF em maior quantidade de cada vez, para diminuir o tempo de espera. O próximo cap está quase finalizado, só precisa de uns retoques /o/

Espero que gostem e reviews são muito apreciadas (L)


	8. I Am Where I Am

**Título**: Reconstruindo o Futuro

**Sinopse**: Era uma questão de escolha. Ou o passado, ou um novo futuro.

**Ship**: Tom Riddle/Ginny Weasley

**Classificação**: M

**Género**: Drama/General

**Disclaimer**: Rigel, Izar, Lesath, Ascella e Syrma pertencem-me sim. Eu gostava que o Tom também me pertencesse ._.

* * *

**Reconstruindo o Futuro**

_por misskrum_

* * *

**N/A**: O quote que dá nome ao cap é de uma música chamada different stars, de Trespassers William e a música não é TG, mas eu estava a ouvir a música quando comecei a escrever e simplesmente fazia sentido (L)

* * *

**I Am Were I Am**

**(And You're Where You Are)**

Molly Weasley nunca mais foi a mesma desde que a sua filha partiu. Depois da guerra, ela achou que, por bem ou por mal, tudo se iria resolver. Ela não esperava voltar a sentir uma sensação de impotência, como quando Ginny se foi. A sua filha mais nova. A primeira em tantas gerações de Weasleys.

**-x-**

Olhos pretos a encaravam com ódio. Agora que pensava nisso, talvez bater em Lord Voldemort não fosse uma boa ideia, só porque ele a tinha beijado. Ah, sim, esse era o problema.

Apesar de tudo, Ginny não conseguia pensar em Tom como Lord Voldemort. Sim, ele já tinha matado... Mas ele tinha-a beijado! Isso não significava que ele conseguia sentir alguma coisa? De certeza que Lord Voldemort não iria beijar alguém... Engraçado como esse pensamento a fazia encarar o ridículo da situação.

**-x-**

Tom teve de usar todo o seu auto-controlo para não fazer alguma coisa disparatada... Quer dizer, mais disparatada do que a beijar.

Agora, ele conseguia ver o estúpido de uma acção que parecia tão simples momentos atrás.

A pior parte é que aquela pergunta pairava na sua cabeça: por que é que ela o tinha rejeitado?

Viu-a tapar a boca com as mãos e simplesmente fugir.

Ele esperou alguns momentos antes de serenamente se dirigir ao seu dormitório, ainda a pensar naquela pergunta incómoda.

**-x-**

- Andam à tua procura – disse Rigel casualmente, ao encontrar Ginny num dos muitos corredores do castelo, sentada no chão e encostada na parede.

Ela olhou-o, mas ele parecia analisar um quadro que estava ao lado dela.

- Como é que sabias que estava aqui?

Ele encolheu os ombros.

- Não sabia. Na verdade, eu não faço parte do grupo que anda à tua procura. Ia apenas para o meu dormitório.

Ginny sentiu-se estúpida por pensar que Rigel se importava com ela.

Ele estendeu-lhe a mão para ela se levantar e ela consentiu.

- É melhor acompanhar-te até que alguém de Gryffindor apareça. Nunca se sabe o que podes fazer depois.

Ela nem esboçou um sorriso.

- O Riddle beijou-te.

- Ah... Se considerares aquilo um beijo – respondeu simplesmente.

Ele sorriu, mas não olhou na sua direcção.

- Rigel? – Chamou Ginny – O que me querias mostrar lá?

Finalmente Rigel olhou para ela. O brilho nos seus olhos não era de alegria ou de satisfação... Era triunfo.

- Aquilo que viste.

**-x-**

Syrma estava perto da passagem da Dama Gorda quando Ginny apareceu. Não fez nenhum comentário malicioso, apenas a abraçou e a levou para dentro. Quando Ginny acabou de tomar banho e voltou ao dormitório, Ash estava deitada na sua cama.

- Eu juro que não queria mas é neste momento em que eu digo: eu bem te disse.

Ginny rolou os olhos e fingiu que não tinha ouvido. Syrma sorria enquanto escrevia uma carta.

- Como foi? Beijar Tom Riddle, digo. Não me refiro a bater-lhe – perguntou Ash com malícia.

- Eu não o beijei – respondeu Ginny.

Ash olhou na direcção de Syrma e as duas encolheram os ombros.

- Claro que não. Tu tinhas uma migalha na boca e o Tom foi lá limpar com a boca dele.

- Pára, Ash. Eu não o beijei. Eu não retribui beijo nenhum. Não que houvesse beijo para retribuir mas...

- Ele não me pareceu muito romântico – espicaçou Syrma.

- Tens razão Syrma. Ele pareceu tão frio como habitualmente – disse Ash. – Era de esperar que ele aquecesse com um pouco de calor corporal...

Syrma riu e até Ginny esboçou um pequeno sorriso. Era impossível manter-se aborrecida perto de Ash.

- Okay, se querem saber, foi muito esquisito. Não percebo porque é que o fez. Foi frio e incomodativo, como se fosse... Sei lá bem o quê! – Desabafou Ginny.

- Na verdade, eu acho que sabes. Ele quis tirar-te de perto do Rigel.

- Provavelmente gosta de ti. Mas se assim for, ele é péssimo para estas coisas. Eu cá acho que ele precisa de umas aulinhas de como beijar uma rapariga – reforçou Syrma.

Ginny até se espantou do último comentário partir de Syrma, normalmente aquilo seria exactamente o que Ash diria.

- Serias a pessoa ideal para lhe dar essas aulas, Gin – disse Ash a rir.

- Oh, parem! – Pediu Ginny ao expulsar Ash da sua cama, decidida a ignorar o resto dos comentários sobre aulas de beijos e Tom Riddle.

**-x-**

No dia seguinte, jurou a pés juntos que não tinha fome quando a chamaram para o pequeno-almoço. Não insistiram muito e trouxeram-lhe torradas quando vieram para cima.

Quanto mais tempo conseguisse evitar Tom, melhor.

**-x-**

- Sabes que não o vais evitar para sempre, certo? Sabes que têm aulas em conjunto, aulas essas às quais não podes faltar, certo? – Inquiria Ash, quando Ginny se começou a tentar esquivar do pequeno-almoço no dia seguinte – Talvez o melhor seja lembrar-te que hoje tens transfiguração e que ele estará lá.

- Obrigado, Ash. Tu és super animadora, se queres saber – disse ironicamente.

Ash riu e aproveitou aquele bocadinho para acabar o trabalho de casa que surpreendentemente tinha ficado esquecido.

**-x-**

Ginny entrou na sala de aulas receosa. O que iria dizer Tom, o que iria ele fazer? Tinha pensado em todas as possibilidades, em sorrisos irónicos, em olhares de ódio, em declarações de guerra, em tudo. Em tudo, _menos em nada_.

Tom não olhou na sua direcção, não sorriu, não lhe falou. Era como se ela não existisse.

Ash fez-lhe sinal e sorriu, para ela se animar. Afinal ela não tinha nada que recear com Tom. Ele parecia tão normal como sempre... Como antes dela.

E ela odiou sentir falta daquele mísero sorriso que ele lhe dispunha todos os dias. Embora isso mostrasse que ele ainda tinha salvação. Talvez ele só precisasse que alguém lhe mostrasse o valor do amor. Provavelmente não seria nem necessário matá-lo!

E depois deste pensamento, Ginny sorriu e ignorou a voz da sua consciência que lhe dizia que ela estava só a mentir a si própria.

**-x-**

Mais tarde, Ginny achou por bem mandar um recado a Tom. Só uma nota. Nada de importante, claro.

Nesse pergaminho que ela atou cerimoniosamente à coruja da Ash só se liam meia dúzia de palavras.

_Tom, eu sinto muito. Podemos conversar? _

**-x-**

Ela esperou por uma resposta durante horas, olhando para a janela mesmo quando Ash, Syrma e Minerva dormiam profundamente.

Leu passagens de um livro, cantou, tomou banho (mas rápido, porque nunca se sabe quando a coruja vai aparecer), deitou-se, levantou-se e vestiu e despiu o pijama vezes sem conta até se mentalizar que talvez ele não fosse responder.

Deitou-se outra vez e tentou analisar a situação de um ponto de vista lógico. Precisava que ele lhe respondesse, porque.... bem, porque... ela não se podia afastar dele! É claro que ela não se podia afastar dele, porque... tinha de destruir as horcruxes. Simples, a resposta tinha estado sempre ali.

Ginny foi dormir inquieta sobre o silêncio de Tom até que lhe ocorreu que ele quisesse falar com ela pessoalmente, e foi com um sorriso nos lábios que ela adormeceu.

**-x-**

No dia seguinte não viu Tom. Só voltou a estar no mesmo espaço dele na aula seguinte, e tudo se repetiu mecanicamente como na aula passada.

Mas Ginny esperou. Esperou horas, dias, noites. Esperou, mas Tom não apareceu.

**-x-**

- Ginny, que se passa? – Perguntou Ash pela milésima vez naquela manhã.

Ginny brincava com a comida e parecia pensativa demais. Normalmente ela era mais do tipo que passava à acção, não que ficava a pensar no assunto... Assunto esse que Ash suspeitava tratar-se de Tom Riddle. Depois daquele incidente na festa, ele tinha ignorado Ginny completamente, como tinha feito com todas as raparigas até então. Ash até chegou a pensar, entre gargalhadas histéricas, que possivelmente ele _não jogasse naquela equipa_, por assim dizer.

- Essa é uma excelente pergunta – insistiu Izar, que estava em frente a Ginny.

Ela levantou o olhar e encarou-o, ele que também não falava com ela há imenso tempo... Desde aquele episódio histórico na festa. Parecia que já se tinham passado meses.

- Não se passa nada, está tudo perfeito. Parece até um conto de fadas – respondeu ironizando.

- Pára lá com isso Ginny, vamos dar uma volta – disse Izar, olhando para Ash e Syrma.

- Desculpa, não posso – desculpou-se Ash levantando-se da mesa.

- Nem eu – corroborou Syrma, apontando para os livros como desculpa.

Izar encolheu os ombros e virou-se para Ginny.

- Parece que somos só nós os dois. Vamos?

Ela riu-se e foi com Izar, mesmo sem saber onde iam.

Era fácil falar com ele. Quidditch, sobretudo, com algumas piadas sobre tudo o que lhes ocorria no momento.

Até que Tom apareceu.

Izar fechou a cara apertou o braço de Ginny até ela se virar bruscamente. Não que Tom esboçasse qualquer emoção com a reacção de Izar. Se os olhou foi apenas com indiferença e superioridade.

Ela olhou para ele, mas não teve qualquer sinal de reconhecimento da parte de Tom. Foi nesse exacto momento que Ginny percebeu que tinha de o tratar da mesma forma, e abraçou Izar perante o olhar confuso do próprio.

**-x-**

Rigel estava sentado na biblioteca e Tom estava sentado na mesa em frente, não que isso perturbasse o primeiro dos dois. Ele continuava a ler, muito concentrado nos seus trabalhos e escrevinhando algumas partes importantes num pergaminho velho.

Ginny ia estudar para a biblioteca com Ash e ao entrar lá viu aquela situação. Piscou o olho a Ash e dirigiu-se à mesa de Rigel.

- Posso interromper? – Inquiriu.

Ele olhou para cima surpreendido.

- Á vontade.

- Hum, sabes se vai haver alguma saída para Hogsmead? – Perguntou à procura de um tema para a conversa.

- Sim, daqui a duas semanas. Vai ser bom sair deste castelo por algumas horas, não achas?

Ginny sorriu.

- É claro que vai ser óptimo, chega a alturas em que o ar é muito pesado aqui – disse arranjando o cabelo vermelho mesmo sem precisar.

- Então, tu vais? – Perguntou a sorriu.

- Contigo? – Respondeu ela com uma pergunta maliciosa.

Ele riu até que a bibliotecária os mandou calar e se viraram um para o outro a rir baixo.

- Essa não foi exactamente a minha pergunta, mas se quiseres... Eu não sou exactamente uma boa companhia.

Ela abanou a cabeça em sinal de descrença.

- Porque não serias?

- Eu não sou Tom Riddle – declarou.

O sorriso de Ginny desvaneceu-se e ela olhou em frente. Tom olhava para ela, depois de tanto tempo. Ela aguentou o olhar até dar um sorriso do canto da boca e se virar para Rigel:

- Nem eu queria que fosses.

**-x-**

O tempo passava sem se dar por ele. Por entre aulas, sonhos e ataques de riso com Ash, o tempo corria.

Depois daquela tarde, Tom voltou ao seu habitual comportamento e até Rigel parecia mais frio. Não que Ginny se importasse muito.

Ela gostava realmente das pessoas que conhecia. Gostava de Ash, de Izar, de Syrma e até de Lesath, mesmo que tivesse menos intimidade com o último.

Estava habituada às piadas de Ash, adorava os "combates verbais" com Izar e tudo parecia bem. E quando tudo parece bem, algumas coisas até perdem o significado que era suposto terem.

- Não me apetece ir – resmungou Ginny.

Ash continuou a fazer o seu trabalho, arranjar roupa para levar a Hogsmead.

- Ash, ajuda-me... – pediu.

Ela revirou os olhos, pegou em algumas saias e vestidos e meteu nas mãos de Ginny.

- Essa é a minha ajuda. Vai-te vestir!

E Ginny não teve outro remédio que não fosse seguir a ordem de Ash.

**-x-**

- Olá, Rigel – saudou Ginny sem entusiasmo.

- Vieste – disse ele sem emoção.

- Queres que vá embora? – Perguntou ela de imediato.

Ele ainda demorou algum tempo a responder.

- Claro que não.

E Ginny suspirou. Haveria de ser uma tarde com falta de animação.

Ela não podia estar mais enganada.

**-x-**

Eles fizeram tudo aquilo que as pessoas fazem em Hogsmead. Beberam cerveja de manteiga, foram a todas as lojas e ainda se sentaram a aproveitar o sol que brilhava naquele dia. Conversaram e sempre que o assunto se aproximava de Tom Riddle, Rigel ficava calado durante largos períodos de tempo.

- Tenho a garganta seca – disse ele – vou ali e já venho. Queres alguma coisa?

- Não, obrigado.

Não estava sozinha à mais de um minuto quando sentiu umas mãos a tapar os seus olhos.

- Não tem piada, Rigel. Pára.

Mas a pessoa não tirou as mãos e não disse nada.

Ginny teve um arrepio na espinha e pôs as suas mãos sobre as do desconhecido, sentindo-as e percebendo que não era uma mulher. Tentou tirá-las mas o desconhecido não deixou.

- Izar? Lesath? – Continuou ela.

- E que tal... Tom? – Disse ele calmamente.

Ela gelou e forçou as mãos dele, mas desta vez já não encontrou resistência. Virou-se rapidamente e viu-se frente a frente com Tom mais uma vez.

A pele impecavelmente branca, os lábios ligeiramente rosados, os olhos e os cabelos negros. E era impossível não parar de olhar.

- Ginny? – Chamou Rigel, mas a voz dele parecia muito distante, como parte de um sonho. Ela só tinha olhos para Tom.

- Ginny? – Insistiu Rigel.

Ela forçou-se a olhar para ele e viu que os olhos que ela tanto tinha adorado, os olhos vivos e azuis de Rigel não tinham a beleza hipnotizante de Tom. E como isso era frio. E como era estranho encontrar calor no preto.

- Parece-me que ela vem comigo... – Disse Tom calmamente, oferecendo a mão a Ginny, para ela se levantar.

E ela aceitou sem pestanejar.

**-x-**

- Sabia que um dia você iria aparecer... – disse Minerva casualmente.

Harry olhou a sua ex-professora com curiosidade.

- E antes que pergunte, eu não sei se ela vai conseguir. Não sei se está mais perto, mais longe... Não sei se está sequer a pensar nisso – concluiu.

Ele não tinha ido ali com aquele propósito. É claro que ele tinha uma pequena esperança que Minerva lhe dissesse alguma coisa sobre aquele assunto, mas o que ele queria, no fundo, era apenas um consolo. Que ela lhe dissesse como tudo era maravilhoso naquele tempo, e que Ginny só poderia estar bem lá. Era estúpido sim, era uma esperança idiota e era como se agarrar ao ar, mas haveria coisa mais estúpida que viajar ao passado para matar um dos bruxos mais poderosos de sempre?

- Vim à procura de uma... resposta – declarou ele, por certo já habituado a todos os discursos que teve de fazer desde que a guerra acabou.

- Então faça a pergunta – foi a única resposta que ouviu.

Harry ainda olhou as suas mãos, _e como elas pareciam interessantes agora que o momento da pergunta tinha chegado_!, tentando ganhar tempo.

- Como era naquela época? Hogwarts e as pessoas...

Minerva estudou as suas alternativas. Podia mentir, podia tentar agradá-lo e podia dizer a verdade.

- Era diferente. Não sei exactamente o que quer que eu lhe diga, então eu vou-lhe apenas dizer aquilo que sinto. Era fantástico. As melhores pessoas que já conheci, um dos melhores anos da minha vida. Havia fragrâncias e sons diferentes no ar. Lembro-me como se fosse ontem. Os jardins, a biblioteca, os livros, as reuniões, os jogos, as pessoas. As pessoas. Aquela foi a geração de ouro de Hogwarts... – fez uma pausa, meditando – ... temo pela senhorita Weasley. Temo que ela seja fraca.

Ele achou aquele último comentário de muito mau gosto. Ginevra Weasley era tudo menos fraca. É verdade que ela estava a demorar, é verdade que cada dia que acordava era com esperança que aquele fosse O dia, mas ela só deveria estar a racionalizar. É claro.

- Não se preocupe com a suposta fraqueza de Ginny – disse Harry com um sorriso.

Minerva sorriu de volta.

- Você deveria se preocupar em meu lugar. E também se deveria preocupar com Voldemort.

- Voldemort está morto – replicou ele sem perceber.

- Temo que ele nunca morra verdadeiramente para algumas pessoas, entre elas a senhorita Weasley. A fraqueza dela está inteiramente ligada a ele. Agora sei que ela nunca deveria ter ido à sua procura.

- Não compreendo.

Ela olhou para ele com surpresa.

- O diário de Tom Riddle! Ela está mais presa a ele do que o senhor imagina. De facto, ela está mais presa a ele do que alguma vez estaria a si!

- O diário foi destruído. Ela não se lembra de nada. Como é que isso a poderia afectar no passado? A Ginny superou! – Exclamou convicto.

Ela olhou pela janela e ficou em silêncio durante alguns minutos. Quando Harry se preparava para desistir ela falou:

- Talvez as coisas não sejam assim tão lineares. Talvez o amor seja mais caprichoso do que julgávamos. Talvez o passado não devesse ser remexido. Talvez haja alguma magia que desconhecemos. Talvez... – esperou um pouco por um comentário que não veio – ... talvez devesse ir embora, Sr. Potter.

* * *

**N/A**: Eu fiquei sem net -.-

Well, cap de transição e talz (eu sei que sou má mrgreen HAHAHAHA)

Tenho uma coisa a dizer e outra a apontar: primeiro, eu já tenho a fic TODA estruturada. Normalmente eu ia escrevendo a ver no que dava mas este cap já foi diferente. Eu sei o que acontece em cada cap... e no final muahahahaha (L)

A coisa a apontar é que a fic não é M por acaso.

Cap para o Les, que também merecia ***rolleyes***

Ahhhhhhh vai haver uma cena extra que eu vou postar no **projecto Pandora**, uma serie de ficlets e drabbles minhas. É **extra**, ou seja, não é essencial para a fic, mas fica mais ou menos a meio deste cap e é **NC**. Sim, leram bem. Quem quiser ler é só ir dando uma vista de olhos por lá que eu postarei brevemente! /o/

**No próximo cap:**

**Izar sonha que Ginny vai destruir Tom Riddle e fica desconfiado ao lhe fazer algumas perguntas.**


	9. I Wanna Say I Do

**Título**: Reconstruindo o Futuro

**Sinopse**: Era uma questão de escolha. Ou o passado, ou um novo futuro.

**Ship**: Tom Riddle/Ginny Weasley

**Classificação**: M

**Género**: Drama/General

**Disclaimer**: Rigel, Izar, Lesath, Ascella e Syrma pertencem-me sim. Eu gostava que o Tom também me pertencesse ._.

* * *

**Reconstruindo o Futuro**

_por misskrum_

* * *

**N/A**: Mais um título de uma música que não tem qualquer relação com TG, desta vez é de Placebo – I Do.

* * *

**I Wanna Say I Do**

Depois de ter perdido o seu irmão gémeo, George Weasley não estava preparado para perder também a sua irmã mais nova. Voltou para a Toca, ocupou o seu quarto antigo e esperou. Esperou que não lhe tirassem mais nada e que Ginny voltasse, por fim. No fundo, o seu coração encontrava-se dividido em dois desejos: voltar a ver Ginny e voltar a ver Fred.

E era simplesmente doloroso demais pensar qual deles escolheria, se isso estivesse nas suas mãos.

**-x-**

Tom levava Ginny de volta ao castelo sem uma palavra. Depois de a ter resgatado a Rigel, ele não voltou a falar. Mantinha-se altivo caminhando à frente dela, possivelmente perdido nos seus próprios pensamentos. Pessoalmente, Ginny sentia-se um lixo. Porque é que ela tinha seguido Tom sem pestanejar depois de tudo? Não é como se ele _merecesse_ depois dos dias em que nem tinha olhado na sua direcção. Não é como se ela pudesse deixar tudo para trás porque ele a enfeitiçava... Mas era como se estivessem ligados por uma energia superior.

Ginny não conseguia deixar de se sentir atraída por ele, pela maneira como andava ou falava. Era forte e era insano. E ela não conseguia resistir, por mais que quisesse.

Quando estavam mesmo a chegar ao castelo ela quebrou o silêncio.

- Porquê, Tom?

Ele não parou de caminhar, mas abrandou o passo. Voltou-se para ela e encarou-a.

- Que te resgatei ao teu amigo? Parecias literalmente morta de tédio – disse ele a sorrir.

- Não, Tom. Porquê é que me... lá na festa?

O sorriso esmoreceu do rosto dele.

- Ouvi uma amiga tua a perguntar como seria me beijar. Eu dei-te a resposta para que a pudesses passar a outros – respondeu secamente.

Ginny ficou ofendida e voltou-lhe as costas, começando a caminhar de volta para Hogsmead.

- O que esperavas, Ginevra? Uma declaração de amor? – Ainda o ouviu perguntar.

E ela lutou contra o sentimento de humilhação que surgia dentro dela.

**-x-**

Quando voltou para o castelo, Ash parecia esperá-la com um brilho invulgar nos olhos. Adivinhando o que aí vinha, Ginny fez um gesto a pedir silêncio e continuou a andar. Não tinha fome, não tinha qualquer intenção de ir ao salão e ver Tom.

- Não vais jantar? – Perguntou Ash confusa ao vê-la a dirigir-se para as escadas.

- Vai indo que eu depois vou lá ter – mentiu Ginny.

Não confiando muito nela e no seu ar de quem tinha levado com uma bludger em cima, Ash acompanhou a amiga em silêncio.

Ao chegar ao quarto, Ginny sentou-se numa das poltronas vazias e fechou os olhos.

- Vais-me contar agora o que aconteceu? O Rigel fez-te alguma coisa?

- O Rigel? – Perguntou Ginny confusa.

Ash arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Que me lembre tu foste a Hogsmead com ele... Espera aí. O teu ar tem alguma relação com o Tom, não tem?

Ginny nem respondeu. Não era necessário. É claro que alguma coisa se tinha passado com o Riddle. Era sempre assim, começava sempre assim.

- Conta, Gin – pediu Ash.

- Não me apetece falar sobre isso.

- Ginny?

- Desta vez não. Eu estou cansada, quero dormir.

E Ash decidiu que só por aquela vez, ela não ia insistir mais. Que Ginny ficasse a remoer no assunto por umas horas. Que assentasse ideias... Para depois ela a ajudar.

**-x-**

Agora que pensava melhor no assunto, Ginny não podia dizer que estivesse chateada com mais alguém que não fosse ela própria. Tinha-se ligado demasiado a Tom por uma razão qualquer que ela ia quebrar, custasse o que custasse. Claro que se lembrou de Harry lhe dizer que ela tinha estado emocionalmente ligada a Voldemort. Também se lembrou da parte em que ela tinha superado. Mas o mais engraçado é que talvez não fosse exactamente assim. E se ela não tivesse superado? E se ter voltado atrás no tempo só fortalecesse esse laço? E se ela estivesse perdida, mais do que já estava?

**-x-**

No dia seguinte, Ginny estava como nova. Ela tinha sido forte, então ela continuaria a sê-lo. Ash não tocou no assunto durante todo o pequeno-almoço, mas às vezes Ginny apanhava-a a fitar a mesa de Slytherin e a sorrir manhosamente. Claro que podia ter simplesmente perguntado em vez de tentar adivinhar, mas como já suspeitava que fosse alguma coisa relacionada com Tom, decidiu ignorá-la.

Felizmente Izar sentou-se à frente dela o que a ajudou a distrair-se.

- Tudo bem, meninas? – Perguntou ele animado.

Ash apressou-se a responder.

- Claaaaaro, Izar. Como não poderia estar? – Concluiu com uma piscadela de olho para a Ginny.

- Em que encrenca é que te meteste desta vez, Gin? – Inquiriu ele ainda a sorrir. – Espero que desta vez não tenhas sido punida por ninguém!

- Ahahaha. Izar – respondeu ela fingindo-se amuada – desta vez eu estou limpa. Limpa, okay? Eu não fiz nada, não pensei sequer em nada. Desta vez eu não tenho culpa.

- É, desta vez eu também não sei de nada. Deve ser o ataque do dia da Ash... – Acompanhou Syrma – Já agora, onde anda o Lesath? Não o tenho visto...

Izar encolheu os ombros.

- São coisas dele...

- Oh, sim, percebo. E sabes onde ele está? – Perguntou Ash, preocupada.

- Ele não me disse, desculpa lá. Mas ele vai estar na aula de Herbologia. Então tu podes encontrá-lo lá.

Ash ficou calada durante uns momentos, até pedir desculpa a todos e sair, parecendo levemente perdida em pensamentos.

- Acham que se passa alguma coisa entre a Ash e o Lesath? – Perguntou a Syrma, fitando Izar.

- Não me parece. A Ash está a tentar ajudá-lo... – parou um pouco e a sua expressão tornou-se mais alegre. – Mas não me é permitido falar disso. Então, preparadas para a aula com o Slughorn?

Ginny encolheu os ombros. Preparada para a aula? Ela estava. Preparada para levar com o Tom? Nem por isso.

- Oh, sim – respondeu Syrma. – Tirando a sua preferência descarada por alguns alunos, até acho o Slughorn um professor bastante bom.

- É, eu até gostava de saber como ele escolhe os alunos, sabem?

- Ele escolheu-te a ti, Izar, espero que tenhas um futuro tão bom como ele prevê! – Exclamou Syrma, a corar.

Claro que a este ponto Ginny gelou. O futuro de Izar passava longe de radioso. Muito longe. Pelo menos se ela não fizesse nada.

- Eu espero que o teu também seja, Syrma. E tenho a certeza que vai ser – respondeu Izar também embaraçado.

Ginny já se preparava para os deixar sozinhos, pois já se estava a sentir a mais, quando Syrma se interrogou muito surpresa:

- Onde é que está a Ash quando se precisa dela? Vocês estão a ver o mesmo que eu?

Ela estava branca como cal e o primeiro pensamento de Ginny antes de olhar para onde ela olhava foi relacionado com o Tom. Mas afinal, estava enganada. Eram Rigel e Minerva. De mãos dadas.

- Oh, eu não acredito! – Exclamou Syrma a meio de risos estridentes. – Eu não acredito! Mas... Ele não foi contigo a Hogsmead ontem, Gin?

A Ginny não estava a perceber o escândalo. Eles só estavam de mãos dadas. Mas agora que pensava nisso, ela nunca tinha visto ninguém de mãos dadas, nem aos beijos.

- Eles só estão de mãos dadas, Syrma. Qual é o mal? – Respondeu, decidindo ignorar a última parte.

- Qual é o mal? – Syrma parecia nem entender a pergunta da Ginny. – Mãos dadas é um namoro... Sério. Tu não andas por aí de mãos dadas com qualquer um!

- Isso é um exagero. – Replicou ela – Eles são só amigos. Eu costumava... – E cortou rapidamente quando ia dizer que costumava andar de mãos dadas com Harry e Hermione. E eles eram só amigos.

Izar olhava divertido para as duas.

- Gin, se queres ser uma rapariga séria, tu não andas de mãos dadas com um rapaz, a não ser que namorem há tempo suficiente. Eu acho que a Minerva está a ser enganada. Afinal, ainda ontem ele esteve contigo. Também deram as mãos?

- Vamos a acalmar meninas – disse Izar. – A Gin tem razão, todo o formalismo é sim, estúpido. Mas a Syrma também tem razão. O Rigel não deveria estar com a Minerva quando ainda ontem esteve contigo.

- Oh, exagero! Estamos num país livre. E se eu quiser arranjar um namorado e depois vir que não gosto da forma como ele beija? – Inquiriu ela já a provocar.

Syrma estava chocada.

- Tu sabes o que diriam de ti se fizesses isso?

- E eu sei lá se já não o dizem agora? Apesar de tudo, toda a gente viu o que aconteceu com o... o... Tom. E se é assim um escândalo tão grande ver a Minerva apenas de mãos dadas com o Rigel durante uns minutos, o que diriam de mim por ter andado ao lado dele durante uma tarde inteira? Sabes, Syrma, tu precisas de fazer um update nessa tua mentalidade. Não há nada de errado com namorar. E é, definitivamente, mais do que segurar numa mão.

- Hum, eu acho melhor levar a Syrma a apanhar ar. Vemo-nos na aula daqui a pouco, Gin.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça e resistiu à tentação de fazer mais algum comentário. Afinal, ela e Syrma eram amigas. Mas numa coisa dava-lhe razão: onde estava Ash quando se precisava dela?

**-x-**

- Onde te meteste, Ash? – Sussurrou Ginny na aula de Poções.

- Depois conto-te. Presta atenção na aula ou o Slughorn ainda nos mete de castigo, e isso já eu tenho que chegue.

Ginny ficou bastante intrigada com aquela resposta e por isso a aula demorou imenso tempo a passar, aos seus olhos.

Não demorou muito a se empenhar para conseguir fazer a poção, mas algo de muito errado se estava a passar pois ela não conseguia que ficasse cinzenta, estando, no entanto, com um adorável tom lilás.

- Muito bem, Tom. Perfeito, como sempre – disse Slughorn a alto e bom som. - Podes sair, decerto terás algumas coisas para fazer como _prefeito_.

- Na verdade, senhor, não tenho. Mas poderei ajudar algum colega meu em dificuldades – respondeu, suavemente.

- Oh, rapaz, mas claro que podes! – E acrescentou mais para si do que para outra coisa. – Que rapaz maravilhoso! Vai longe, oh se vai!

A Ginny só lhe apetecia mandar a poção pela cabeça do Tom abaixo, mas sabendo que isso não lhe ia adiantar grande coisa, releu as instruções para ver onde se tinha enganado.

- Esqueceste-te do feijão soporífero – disse Tom ao seu ouvido.

Ela assustou-se de tal maneira que quase virou o caldeirão para o chão. Pior mesmo só dar um passo para trás e ser _amavelmente_ abraçada por ele.

Ginny saiu rapidamente do seu abraço, olhou à sua volta e viu Ash rir-se para o caldeirão, Izar e Lesath olharem para ela sem quererem acreditar no que viam e Syrma morder o lábio levemente, como se desaprovasse a situação.

- Pareces agitada – disse Tom a sorrir.

- O que é que estás aqui a fazer? – Replicou irritada.

- Estou-te a ajudar – disse inocentemente. – Eu não tenho culpa que não te saibas controlar quando estou por perto.

Ash estava prestes a chorar de tanto rir e Ginny não sabia com quem estava mais irritada.

- Deixa-me em paz, _Riddle_.

- Não, _Ginevra_.

Antes que replicasse e lhe dissesse o quanto ela o odiava, Slughorn, que parecia alheado ao que ia acontecendo, deu por encerrada a aula e disse-lhes que guardassem os caldeirões. "Terminarão na próxima aula", ele concluiu.

Tom foi arrumar as suas coisas e saiu da aula. Ginny deixou-se ficar lá à espera que ele se afastasse o suficiente para não se cruzarem enquanto Ash falava sobre amor.

Amor? Tom Riddle não ama.

- Proíbo-te de comentares esta cena, Ash. Percebeste?

- Mas porquê? Tens de admitir que esse teu relacionamento com o Riddle é, no mínimo, interessante.

Como não obteve resposta, perguntou:

- O que é que estamos aqui a fazer?

Ginny olhou à sua volta, mas como nem Izar ainda estava na sala, encolheu os ombros e disse para irem indo.

O problema foi que à sua espera estava Tom.

- Não pensei que demorasses tanto tempo para arrumar alguns livros, Ginevra. Também és assim para te arranjares de manhã? Nem quero imaginar a que horas te levantas... – disse ele, manhosamente.

- Ah, eu vou indo, Gin. Riddle – conclui a última com um pequeno aceno com a cabeça.

- Keid – retribuiu ele.

- Mas onde vais Ash? – Perguntou Ginny já ligeiramente histérica. Claro que ela nem olhou para trás.

- Acho que começamos mal – declarou Tom. E desta vez não sorria.

Ela não achava que tinham começado mal, ela achava que nem sequer deviam ter começado.

- Admito que o que disse ontem não foi bonito – continuou ele.

Ginny continuava sem lhe responder.

Ele tocou-lhe num ombro e pediu-lhe para falar. Automaticamente ela afastou-se dele.

- Deixa-me em paz, Riddle.

- Não percebo porque continuas a resistir. O que há de errado?

- Tu – disse alguém que não Ginny. Tom tapava-lhe a visão, mas ele virou-se para encarar quem tinha dito aquilo e viu-se com Izar à frente.

- Gin, aí estás tu. A Minerva anda à tua procura.

Ela não sabia dizer o que estava mais errado ali... Se era Izar, se era Minerva a querer falar com ela ou se era Riddle.

- Onde está ela? – Perguntou já perto dele, ignorando Tom.

- Eu levo-te lá – respondeu Izar, não evitando olhar de soslaio para Riddle, que não disse nada.

**-x-**

O mais engraçado é que a Minerva já não estava lá, quando eles chegaram... Mas sim Rigel.

- Onde está a Minerva? - Perguntou Izar, desconfiado.

- Eu preciso esclarecer uma coisa com a Ginny, a Minerva está na biblioteca.

Izar continuava desconfiado, mas deixou-os a sós.

- Peço-te desculpa se te dei a entender outras coisas que não amizade. Nunca teria funcionado entre nós... –

- Ah? Como assim, Rigel? – Interrompeu ela, confusa.

- Somos muito diferentes, eu e a Minerva... –

- Não estou a perceber, Rigel. Nós somos e nunca fomos mais do que simples amigos. De onde veio isto?

- Vês? Algo está errado contigo! Esquece. Esquece tudo. Eu estou feliz com a Minerva e isso é tudo o que interessa.

Ginny olhava para ele incrédula.

- Eu fico feliz por estares bem com a Minerva. Ela sempre pareceu gostar de ti...

- E mesmo assim tu não tinhas problemas em estar comigo, pois não? Adeus, Ginevra.

Será que ela estava mais inadaptada àquele tempo do que pensava?

**-x-**

Tinha dormido pouco, estava cansada e queria voltar a dormir. É claro que não podia, então parecia alguém sobre o efeito da poção dos mortos-vivos, coisa que Ash agradavelmente lhe disse quando saiu do dormitório.

- Gin? – Chamou Izar nas suas costas.

- Hum?

- Podemos... Falar?

O sono nem a permitia pensar, mas ela ainda conseguiu balbuciar um "fala".

- Tive um sonho muito estranho... Contigo.

- Ah?

- Gin, o que é que tens com o Riddle? – Ela ainda considerou a hipótese de ele estar a brincar, mas o seu ar dizia-lhe claramente que não.

- Eu? Nada. Ele é só... –

- Mais um? Não brinques. Nem mintas. O que é ele para ti?

- Mas ele não é nada para mim! De onde vem isto? – Ninguém poderia saber o que ela era mesmo e o que ele era. Mas o Izar estava a assustá-la.

- De onde vieste?

- Ah, eu? West Westminster.

Uma mentira nunca dura muito tempo.

- Espero que me contes a verdade brevemente. Tu sabes como eu odeio o Riddle. Eu podia ajudar.

- Ajudar em quê, Izar? – Respondeu ela já desesperada.

- A propósito, na tua ficha dizia New Westminster, não West.

E Izar deixou-a sozinha, cada vez mais confusa.

**-x-**

Tinha sido um sonho esquisito, mas real demais para ser ignorado. A professora Beans sempre tinha dito que ele tinha um sexto sentido para a adivinhação. Ele nunca acreditou, até àquela noite. E quando acordou ele simplesmente soube que Ginny queria destruir Tom Riddle. E ele ia fazer tudo para poder participar nisso.

**-x-**

- Já estás melhor, Lesath? – Perguntou Ash.

O rapaz deu um pequeno sorriso e disse que sim.

- Reparaste no Izar esta manhã?

- Sim. Ele não me contou o que se passava, mas às vezes dava por ele a murmurar coisas em relação a um sonho... Não percebi.

Ela encolheu os ombros.

- Estou preocupada. Tudo parece... –

- Fora do lugar? – Completou Lesath.

- Sim. Definitivamente.

* * *

**N/A**: Estamos oficialmente a meio da fic! o/

Eu sei. Três meses é muito tempo. Eu juro que vou actualizar mais rápido, mas entretanto podem todos ir ler a minha long DHr :D HAHAHAHAHA

Se alguém ainda ler depois deste hiatus, eu vou ficar feliz \o/

Cap para aqueles que resistiram depois de este tempo todo (se ainda houver alguém HAHAHAHA)

Comentários são amor e fazem-me actualizar fics *.* HAHAHAHAHA


End file.
